Harry Potter con los Poderes de Merlín
by ForeverHP92
Summary: Los cuatro Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupín junto con el pequeño Harry Potter se van de Inglaterra al descubrir la profecía y que el lado de la luz no es tan luz. Se van lejos donde descubren que Harry tiene los poderes de Merlín. En quinto año va a Hogwarts, donde conoce a alguien especial. Los personajes, lugares, hechizos y todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a J.K Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aquí os dejo algunos avisos.**

 **Aviso: Los capítulos tendrán alrededor de 700 palabras.**

 **Aviso 2: Hay pareja chico/chico si no te gusta por favor no discrimines simplemente no leas.**

 **Gracias!**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba reunido en la Cabeza de Puerco con una posible profesora de Adivinación: Sybill Trewlaney.

Para él la opinión sobre esa mujer era simple: era una farsante.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Sybill echó la cabeza hacia atrás un segundo, se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y dijo con una voz ronca:

\- "El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso ya está aquí, nacido de aquellos que los han desafiado tres veces ha venido l mundo al concluir el séptimo mes, cuidado y protegido por su familia será traicionado antes de crecer. El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso ha nacido al concluir el séptimo mes."

Dumbledore estaba sorprendido.

Sybill se estremeció y ya con los ojos bien y su voz natural dijo:

\- ¿Todo bien profesor? ¿Qué me estaba diciendo?

\- Que está usted contratada- contestó todavía un poco sorprendido.

\- ¡Oh! Muchas gracias profesor.

Un hombre encapuchado había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta, se dio la vuelta y se marchó antes de que Albus Dumbledore se diese cuenta de que le estaba espiando. Tenía que salir de ahí y contarle a su Señor lo que había escuchado.

Pero lo que no sabía el encapuchado es que le habían seguido y esa persona también lo había escuchado todo, se llamaba Sirius Black. Era un pelinegro, con el pelo largo y los ojos grises, las mujeres suspiraban cuando le veían, era realmente guapo.

Sirius había salido de Las Tres Escobas de tomarse una cerveza de manquilla cuando vio a un encapuchado seguir a Dumbledore. Sin que éste se diese cuenta decidió seguirlo para asegurarse de que el director del colegio Hogwarts no se encontraba en peligro.

Pero no le siguió sólo por eso. También lo hizo porque vio el rostro del encapuchado, era su enemigo del colegio: Severus Snape. Y no sólo era su enemigo del colegio, ese hombre formaba parte de los mortífagos, seguidores del mago más oscuro de la historia, Lord Voldemort.

Sirius salió de la taberna y después de pensarlo un minuto se dirigió a la casa de su mejor amigo y casi hermano: James Potter y su esposa Lily Potter, de soltera Evans.

El matrimonio vivía en el Valle de Godric junto con su hijo Harry Potter de tan sólo un año. Lily era su amiga y hermana o por lo menos para él era su hermana. Harry era su ahijado.

Llegó a la puerta del matrimonio y tocó a la puerta. Dos minutos después una sonriente Lily le abrió. Lily era delgada, tenía el pelo rojo y unos ojos verdes esmeraldas. Se dedicaba a experimentar con pociones.

\- Hola Sirius.

\- Hola pelirroja. ¿Está Prongs?

\- Sí, está jugando con Harry. Pasa.

Sirius entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Llegó a la sala de estar donde se encontraba su amigo James en el suelo, jugando con su ahijado Harry con una snitch de peluche que volaba.

James era alto y delgado, tenía el pelo negro azabache y desordenado, sus ojos eran castaños y usaba gafas. Era autor, como Sirius. Harry era igual a su padre, con el pelo negro azabache desordenado, pero tenía los ojos verdes esmeralda como los de su madre.

\- Hola familia- saludó sonriente.

\- ¡Paino Pafo!

Harry soltó la snitch que habñia atrapado un segundo antes en cuanto le vio, se puso de pie como pudo y empezó a correr con sus cortas piernas lo más rápido que podía.

Harry se abrazó a sus piernas, Sirius se agachó y cargó a su ahijado, dándole un abrazo con cariño.

\- Hola Cachorrito, hola Prongs.

\- Hola Padfoot, no te esperaba.

\- Sí, lo sé, es que me gustaría hablar con vosotros dos de algo importante.

\- Claro.

Lily llegó con unas cervezas de mantequilla con unos pequeños bocadillos de pavo.

\- Gracias, pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué nos quieres decir Sirius?- preguntó Lily.

Sirius los miró y después les contó todo, sin dejarse nada, Terminó de contárselo y miro a su ahijado que comía un bocadillo en su regazo.

\- ¿Nos estás diciendo que esa profecía habla de Harry?

\- Puede ser, James. Algunas cosas encajan. Como el mes de nacimiento, vosotros le habéis desafiado tres veces o la traición… Todos sabemos que hay un traidor en la Orden y se sabe que está cerca de vosotros dos.

James asintió entendiendo.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer James? No quiero que le pase nada a mi pequeño.

\- Tranquila Lily, no le pasará nada. No vamos a correr el riesgo de que sea Harry.

James la abrazo fuerte y miró a su amigo.

\- No te preocupes que le cuidaré, lo sabes Prongs.

\- Lo sé. Hay que hacer algo, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras que ese ser intenta matar a mi hijo- dijo James con furia.

\- Hay que decírselo a Remus.

\- Hay un traidor entre nosotros Lily.

\- Pues se le dará Veritaserum, pero estoy segura de que Remus no es el traidor.

Remus era parte de los Merodeadores, como Sirius, James y Peter Pettegrew.

\- Bien, ¿Has cenado Sirius?-el pelilargo negó- Bien pues te quedas a cenar con nosotros, iré a hacer la cena.

La mujer salió con el plato vacío y los vasos de la cerveza igual que el plato.

\- ¡Ei Harry! ¿Has echado de menos a tu guapo padrino?

El niño le miró con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

\- No.

\- ¿No? Verás tú, renacuajo….

Agarró al niño y le empezó a hacer cosquillas, Harry se desternillaba de risa al igual que su padre; aunque por distinta razón ya que James se reía de la cara que había puesto su mejor amigo ante la respuesta del niño.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Exacto! Harry va a ser poderoso, lo sé, sé que es algo muy... ciencia ficción pero me gustan los Harry así jajajaja. Por supuesto! Veritaserum a esa rata! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **zarkan: Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste! Esta historia se publica cada martes, si no tengo ningún problema claro, que no suelo tener. A mí también me encantan este tipo de historias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Cristine Malfoy: Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste! Veritaserum a Remus... Veritaserum a la rata! Jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Me alegro que te guste ;) Por supuesto! Cada martes :) Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Xyori Nadeshiko: Es muy mono! A mí s me cae la baba! Jajajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: For real? I´m very glad that you like it! See yu! ;) Chocolate kisses :)**

 **Mar91: Sí, eso esperemos ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Harry ya había desayunado y ahora se encontraba enfrente de la puerta donde estaba dormido su padrino. Le había costado mucho subir las escaleras, empujó la puerta, divisó a su padrino dormido.

Se subió a la cama y después encima de Sirius, le miro un rato, cuando se cansó de esperar estiró sus bracitos, agarró los mofletes del hombre y empezó a tirarlos para todos los lados mientras que se carcajeaba.

Sirius se despertó y vio a su ahijado subido encima de él, se reía y le tiraba de sus mofletes. Le cogió y le abrazó haciéndole cosquillas.

\- Buenos días cachorrito.

\- Benos das Paino.

Dejó al niño en la cama mientras que él se vestía. Salió con él en brazos bostezando.

\- ¿Tu padre se ha levantado?

\- No.

\- ¿Le despertamos?

\- Ti.

Sirius abrió la puerta de la habitación del matrimonio, James estaba de espaldas a ellos dormido.

\- Corre, ve a despertarle.

Harry se subió en la cama e hizo lo mismo que había hecho con su padrino. James se despertó enseguida, sonrió cuando escuchó a su hijo reír.

Los tres hombres bajaron riendo. Saludaron a la mujer pelirroja que hacía el desayuno.

Desayunaron y después llamaron a Remus.

Remus Lupin era un hombre delgado con cicatrices, castaño y con ojos dorados, era un hombre lobo desde que era chico, por él sus amigos se habían convertidos en animagos ilegales cuando estaban en quinto curso.

Llegó a la casa de sus amigos y se encontró a sus dos amigos jugando con el pequeño de un año.

\- ¡Tío Ony!- gritó el niño en cuanto le vio.

Llegó a él corriendo y éste le alzó y le abrazó.

\- Hola chiquitín.

Saludaron a sus amigos y se sentó en el sillón.

Harry buscó por los bolsillos de su "tío" sin que éste se diera cuenta en busca de chocolate, al final lo encontró en un bolsillo de la túnica.

Se bajó de su regazo y se sentó en el suelo mientras que se lo comía.

\- ¡Harry!- dijo Remus cuando se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el chocolate.

Lo que fue fácil ya que sus dos amigos se estaban riendo al ver la astucia del niño.

El niño se dio la vuelta mientras tragaba, tenía la cara llena del dulce, miró a su tío y le sonrió con inocencia.

Sirius terminó en el suelo mientras se reía.

\- ¡Ay Moony! Te dejas vencer por un niño- decía James entre risas.

\- ¿Me has robado el chocolate?- le preguntó Remus.

\- No.

Remus le miró estupefacto mientras que los otros reían aún más.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Si tienes la cara llena.

\- No te lo he obao, te lo he oido etao.

\- ¿Me lo has cogido prestado?

\- Ti.

\- Miras que eres listo ¡eh!

\- ¡Me encanta este niño!- dijo Sirius riéndose.

Le contaron a Remus todo, después de que se bebiera el Veritaserum y le hicieron las preguntas sobre Voldemort, Remus no era el traidor.

Hicieron los mismo con el cuarto amigo, Peter Pettegrew. Los cuatros sabían en su interior que Peter era el traidor, y no sólo porque se los decía el cuerpo, también porque Harry se apartaba siempre de su camino, no dejaba que el cuarto merodeador le tocase y cuando le cogía, lloraba.

Así que cuando resultó que Peter era el traidor no se sorprendieron.

\- ¿Dumbledore sabe que eres un mortífago?- preguntó Sirius.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué no ha dicho nada? ¿Por qué te permite seguir yendo a las reuniones de la Orden?- preguntó esta vez Remus.

\- Porque quiere que todos los Potter mueran, ese es mi trabajo, aunque ahora con la profecía yo no haré el trabajo sucio si no que lo hará el Señor Tenebroso.

Se quedaron sorprendidos.

Le borraron la memoria e hicieron como si no pasase nada.

Esperaron a que Dumbledore llegase para contarles lo de la profecía pero fue en vano, no llegaba y ya había pasado dos meses.

Un día, Lily y James se tuvieron que marchar a una reunión con los padres de James. Sirius se quedó al cuidado de Harry en casa del matrimonio. Estaban jugando en el suelo cuando la puerta de entrada salió volando, el pelilargo se puso de pie de un salto con la varita en la mano.

Una risa fría se escuchó, Lord Voldemort estaba en la casa.

Sirius se puso delante del niño, cubriéndole. Se maldijo a sí mismo, tenía que haber estado más pendiente de lo que sucedía alrededor, si su ahijado salía lastimado no se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

Voldemort y él empezaron a luchar, se mandaban hechizos sin descansar; uno de esos hechizos que le mandó Voldemort hizo que saliera volando y se estrellara en la pared.

Voldemort aprovechó y apuntó a Harry que seguía en el suelo con su peluche de snitch en la mano.

\- ¡Avada Kedavra!

El rayo de color verde se dirigió hacia el niño. Sirius, horrorizado, logró interponerse entre su ahijado y la maldición asesina.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **Cristine Malfoy: Me alegro que te guste! Dumbledore es... bueno, Dumbledore jajaja. Amo a Sirius... pobrecillo! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Sí Harry ede peque es un poco Slytherin jajaja. Va a arder Troya? Pues no lo sé jajaja tengo que pensarlo ;) Los Potter no murieron pero Sirius... pobre! Pues yo me pongo al lado de Hades ehh jajaj digo se lo merecen por traicionar y ser tan malos! ;) Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Renesmee Black Cullen1096: Pobre Sirius! Me encanta! ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Xyori Nadeshiko: Pues... a mí personalmente me encanta Sirius, es un personaje que amé desde el principio (Pista) jajajaja ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Mar91: Jajaja pues espero que no... o tal vez sí... jajaja. Para saberlo... lee! ;) Lo sé, soy muy mala! Jajajaja Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para responder a su review, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

El rayo no le impactó ya que una cúpula de color azul le cubrió e hizo que el hechizo rebotase y le diera a Voldemort, quien desapareció en un humo negro.

Sirius miró a Harry, éste estaba mirando donde había estado el mago oscuro y tenía una mano levantada. Él había hecho el escudo, un escudo tan poderoso que había soportado la maldición asesina.

\- ¡Harry!- gritó Lily entrando a la casa junto a su esposo y sus suegros, Charlus y Dorea Potter.

Charlus era como su hijo y nieto, tenía el mismo pelo negro alborotado y usaba gafas pero detrás de ellas tenía los ojos color azul, era inefable.

Dorea, de soltera Black, era una mujer con mucha vitalidad, tenía el pelo liso castaño con los ojos castaños como los de su único hijo, era medimaga.

Llegaron los cuatro corriendo y vieron a los dos en el suelo, Lily cogió en brazos a su hijo y le abrazó, James ayudó a levantase a su amigo.

Sirius les contó todo lo que había pasado y también se lo contaron a Remus. Entre todos decidieron irse lejos de allí.

Todos los magos de Inglaterra se enteraron de lo que había pasado en la casa de los Potter, Harry se hizo muy famoso.

Dumbledore estaba furioso, Lord Voldemort estaba muerto, muerto en manos de Harry Potter, y eso no era por lo que estaba así de enfadado, estaba enfadado porque todos los Potter seguían vivos y no sólo eso, habían desaparecido junto con Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

\- ¿No han hablado contigo, señor Pettegrew?

\- No, profesor.

\- Así que no sabes dónde están…

\- N… no, p… profesor.

\- Bien. Vete.

Peter se fue de allí corriendo, dejando a Dumbledore sólo en su despacho.

\- ¿Dónde os habéis metido?- preguntó al aire.

En un pueblo pequeño de Italia llamado Fley di Giorgio, había una gran casa, parecía una mansión. La casa tenía dos plantas de alto y un jardín enorme detrás. Dentro vivían siete personas, seis adultos y un niño de un año.

\- ¡Sirius Black! ¡Bajo ahora mismo a mi hijo!

\- Pero pelirroja, se está divirtiendo.

\- Puedes hacerle daño, le puedes dejar caer. Sólo se te ocurre a ti hacer volar a mi hijo de un año con un hechizo levitador. ¡Bájalo!

\- Está bien- suspiró el pelilargo.

Hizo bajar al niño que se reía a carcajadas. Atraídos por la risa del niño llegaron los demás miembros de la casa.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Harry?- preguntó Dorea Potter.

\- Voldemort no está muerto, digan lo que digan los demás. Nadie muere evaporizándose.

\- Sirius tiene razón. Y según la profecía Harry acabará con él- dijo James.

\- Será mejor que le entrenemos. Cada uno de nosotros puede enseñarle una cosa. De momento que aprenda a leer y después le enseñamos hechizos y lo que sea necesario, cada vez le subiremos la intensidad según su edad y lo aprendido.

\- Buena idea Charlus, querido.

\- Pero también tiene que divertirse- dijo Lily.

\- Por supuesto, es un niño- estuvo de acuerdo James.

Los seis hablaron de todo y después de cuatro horas decidieron lo que cada uno le enseñaría:

 **James:** Transformaciones, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, español, portugués, italiano, flechas, pistolas, quidditch, baloncesto, lucha libre y judo. **Lily:** Pociones, Encantamientos, Historia de la magia, estudios muggles, repostería, vals e hípica. **Sirius:** Animagia, Duelo, francés, belga, alemán, espada, dagas, boxeo, kung fu y kárate. **Remus:** Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Magia sin varita, Magia Blanca, Oclumancia, fútbol y natación. **Charlus:** Magia elemental, Legeremancia, Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia, latín y griego. **Dorea:** Herbología, Astronomía, Sanación, cocina, ruso, búlgaro, chino y japonés.

Tenían trabajo por delante pero no les importaba, todos allí harían lo que fuera por el niño que se encontraba dormido en brazos de su abuelo.

\- Será un trabajo muy duro- dijo Dorea.

\- Pero por nuestro nieto lo que sea.

\- Además, creo que ha sacado la inteligencia de la pelirroja.

\- ¡Ei! Eso ofende, Padfoot- dijo James mientras que los demás reían.

\- Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.

\- Gracias Remus- dijo Lily emocionada.

Harry estaba en el salón mirando por la ventana. Estaba muy aburrido, quería salir a jugar al jardín, pero su madre no le dejaba porque hacía frío.

\- Cachorrito, ¿te apetece salir a dar una vuelta? Tu madre nos deja.

\- ¡Ti! Vamos paino.

Le agarró de la mano y tiró de él.

\- Pero espera, hay que abrigarse.

Sirius convocó los abrigos y una bufanda para el pequeño, se lo puso a ambos y salieron de la casa.

Pasearon por el pueblo, todos le miraban porque eran nuevos y vivían en una casa enorme en un pueblo pequeño. Todos murmuraban y hablaban sobre ellos, deseando de conocer a los nuevos vecinos.

Fueron a un parque donde el pequeño se columpió con cuidado y se había divertido, decidieron volver a casa pero no sin antes ir a comprar unas gominolas.

Entraron en la tienda y empezaron a comprar de todo un poco, allí había una niña de su edad con su madre.

\- Paino Pafo, Cate.

\- ¿Quieres chocolate?

\- Ti, a tío Ony le gusta.

\- Pues vamos a coger chocolate.

Ya que tenían lo que querían fueron a pagar. Harry miró a la niña y le sonrió, ésta se sonrojó un poco.

Sirius no podía creer l que veía, había visto esa sonrisa un millón de veces en su hermano, James. La usaba para ligar pero… ¡Harry sólo tenía un año, por Merlín!

Llegaron a la casa muy contentos.

En la cena Sirius les contó lo que había pasado en la tienda de gominolas.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que era esa sonrisa?

\- Estoy seguro, Prongs, te la he visto un millón de veces,

\- Pero eso no puede ser, Harry sólo tiene un año.

\- Lo sé, Moony, pero creo que Harry no es un niño normal, no siquiera para los magos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Sirius?- le preguntó Charlus.

\- Pues que Harry pronunció su primera palabra a los seis meses, empezó a andar a los ocho meses, el día que Voldemort le atacó hizo un hechizo tan poderoso que hizo rebotar a la maldición asesina, un hechizo que no yo mismo conozco, es un chico muy listo, demasiado listo para su edad.

\- Es cierto, no lo habían pensado- dijo James asombrado.

\- ¡Mi nieto es genial!

\- ¡Charlus!

\- Buscaré en los archivos a ver si había pasado antes algo así- dijo Charlus.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **Cristine Malfoy: Cuánto me alegro! Espero que el siguiente también ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Pues la verdad es que sí y más con los poderes de Merlín jajajaja. Sirius se merecía vivir! ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Thranbely Dankworth: Por algo es hijo, ahijado y sobrino de tres Merodeadores... jajaja. El aprendizaje no saldrá mucho pero algo sí. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Xyori Nadeshiko: Jajajaja salió al padre y al padrino jajaja. Hay Slash pero no es Harry. No podia matar a Sirius ya que es mi Merodeador favorito jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Mar91: Pues sí, le van a enseñar de todo! ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodg** **ers23: Of course! ;) Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para responder a su review, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Charlus buscó y buscó en los archivos. Al ser de una de las más antiguas familias de magos podía buscar lo que quisiera en los archivos del Ministerio de Magia Italiano y podía pedir archivos a los demás Ministerios sin que se dieran cuenta que era él.

Tardó mucho en encontrarlo pero al final lo halló.

\- He encontrado la posible razón de porqué Harry es así- anunció Charlus.

\- ¿Por qué padre?

\- Hay una leyenda que cuenta que Merlín, en su lecho de muerte aseguró de que su poder pasaría a otro hombre. Que ese hombre tardaría en llegar pero que llegaría cuando de verdad se le necesitase, cuando el mundo estuviera en la oscuridad. Y que con su poder libraría a todos del mal. Las palabras de Merlín fueron: "Volveré al Mundo de los vivos para luchar contra el mal, se me reconocerá por mis ojos verdes esmeraldas que tienen poder, sólo hay que saber mirar los ojos. Se me reconocerá, también, porque seré diferente a los demás, desde pequeño haré cosas extraordinarias. Ahora muero pero me volverán a ver dentro de mucho tiempo".

Un silencio se propagó por la sala, nadie hablaba y nadie se movía. Al final James habló:

\- ¿Estás diciendo que mi hijo es Merlín?

\- Más o menos.

\- P… pero eso no es posible, es mi hijo y de Lily.

\- Y yo no he dicho que no, hijo.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Yo sólo digo que Harry tiene el poder de Merlín, las predicciones no se pueden tomar al pie de la letra. Harry es tu hijo y el de Lily, al igual que es mi nieto y el de Dorea. Queríamos una razón, yo os la estoy dando.

\- ¡Guau! ¡Es fantástico!

\- ¡Sirius!

\- ¿Qué? Es mi ahijado y yo lo quiero pero es fantástico. Sabíamos que Harry era especial, no veo cuál es el problema.

\- Sirius tiene razón- dijo Remus.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Lily.

\- Nada. Seguiremos con lo que teníamos pensado, Harry tiene el poder pero no sabe cómo sacarlo y nosotros le ayudaremos- contestó Dorea.

Los seis se pusieron a trabajar, haciendo un itinerario, horarios, comprando libros, armas… todo lo necesario.

Remus fue el encargado de empezar a darle clases para enseñarle a leer a los tres años. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Harry aprendió con rapidez.

Cuando Harry tenía cuatro años tuvo un hermano, Jame y Lily le pusieron Christofer Robert Potter. A James le gustaba el nombre Christofer y Robert era por el padre de Lily.

Harry se puso súper contento cuando se enteró de que tendría un hermanito, y aún más contento cuando le vio por primera vez. Le cuidaba mucho y cuando el pequeño Christofer lloraba, él dejaba todo e iba corriendo a ver lo que le pasaba a su hermano pequeño.

Se encontraba en su clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas con su padre, era una de sus favoritos ya que le encantaban los animales, tenía un instinto nato, los animales, tanto mágicos como muggles, se acercaban a él. Incluso a los mágicos les entendía.

La casa tenía un gran jardín que colindaba con un bosque donde había todo tipo de criaturas mágicas. Allí es donde se encontraban padre e hijo.

\- Dicen que las hadas se encuentran en todos los bosques y que a los niños puros de corazón se les acerca. ¿Por qué no lo intentas? No te alejes demasiado.

\- Vale papá.

Harry se fue alejando poco a poco mientras que buscaba a la hada. Tenía la sensación de que si la buscaba no la encontraría así que simplemente paseó y observó todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Un ruido.

Eso es lo que escuchó. Parecían pasos de cascos, a galope.

"Un centauro" es lo que pensó Harry.

Siguió caminando cuando se dio cuenta de que los pasos se acercaban a él, parecía que estaba detrás de él, ya no escuchaba nada. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y se quedo con la boca abierta, estaba realmente sorprendido.

No era un centauro, ni un unicornio, ni un caballo.

Era un pegaso. Un pegaso dorado.

Había leído muy pocos sobre ellos, ya que unos pensaban que era un mito y los demás que estaban extinguidos.

Los pegasos se reconocían por su color: los blancos eran los puros de corazón y los negros los malignos; aunque Harry eso no se lo creía.

Los dorados eran muy extraños y decían que no se acercaban a los humanos. Eran los más puros de corazón y sólo se acercaban a los que no tenían absolutamente nada de maldad, La diferencia con los blancos era que los blancos podían tener algo de maldad aunque no mucha, sin embargo, los dorados no.

Harry dio un paso hacia él, el pegaso le miraba fijamente, no se movió. Harry se acercó todo lo que pudo y alzó la mano lentamente para acariciarle la cabeza, el pegaso le miró fijamente, agachó la cabeza para que le pudiera tocar.

Le acarició con una gran sonrisa, estaba muy emocionado de ver a un pegaso dorado y más aún porque le dejase tocarle.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde.

\- Eres precioso y me gustas pero me tengo que ir. Ten cuidado.

Harry fue a su casa, su padre le tenía que estar buscando. Llegó donde estaba su padre esperándolo.

\- Lo siento papá. Me distraje.

\- No pasa nada. ¿Has encontrado alguna?

\- No, en realidad no las he buscado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque creo que si las busco no las voy a encontrar.

\- Me parece muy sabio. Harry, ¿eso es un pegaso dorado?

Harry se dio la vuelta para mirar donde lo estaba haciendo su padre. Allí, detrás de él, se encontraba parado el pagaso dorado. Le había seguido.

\- Sí- susurró.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **Cristine Malfoy: Me alegro que te guste! :) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Sí jajaja y luego está Sirius... él tan tranquilo! Jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajajaja ese dicho le escuché por primera vez cuando era pequeña... en Spiderman! Me encanta! ;) Harry va a ser poderoso ya que es la reencarnación de Merlín y eso me gusta mucho, su familia no va a dejar que le manipulen y mucho menos Dumbledore! Harry no va a ir a Hogwarts a estudiar... ya se explicará más adelante porqué va a Hogwarts, no te preocupes! Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Xyori Nadeshiko: Jajajaja creo que lo va a hacer genial como su hermanito! Jajaja. No le he puesto parte del Slash por la simple razón de que tengo historias que él es el gay pero ninguna que un amigo lo es... por cambiar! Jajaja. Aún así espero que te guste! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **albus potter-greengrass: Eh... no sé cual es lo siento! Y no estoy segura si tu comentario es una crítica mala o buena, lo siento. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Thranbely Dankworth: El pegaso es más una forma de demostrar que él es puro de corazón y que las criaturas le quieren... no creo que se convierta en familiar. Lo sé! Yo también pienso lo mismo... Sólo veo historias donde su hermano es el niño-que-vivió y tanto sus padres como su hermano le maltratan o en las que tiene un hermano o hermana que es su gemelo y los dos son los-niños-que-vivieron... Creo que un cambio le hará bien, aunque sea sólo para demostrar que sería un buen hermano... Besos de chocolate :)**

 **phoenix1993: Jajajaja, actualizo cada martes! ;) Me alegro que te guste! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Mar91: Sí y todos! ;) Jajajaja. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para responder a su review, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

El pegaso no se quería separar de Harry así que se le llevaron a la casa. Allí en el jardín estaban Charlus, Remus y Sirius hablando tranquilamente cuando se dieron cuenta de James, Harry y el pegaso.

\- ¿Pero qué?- preguntó Sirius poniéndose en pie.

\- ¿Es un pegaso?- siguió Remus acercándose al animal.

El pegaso se puso nervioso y quiso golpearle con las patas.

\- Shh, tranquilo. Remus no te va a hacer nada- le tranquilizó Harry acariciándole.

\- Harry se le ha encontrado en el bosque.

\- En realidad, él me ha encontrado a mí. Le llevaré a los establos.

Harry le llevó, le puso agua y comida.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- Gracias abuelo.

\- Tu padre está sorprendido, bueno, tu padre y todos.

\- Yo estoy igual. ¿Crees que le cuidaré bien?

\- Si le cuidas la mitad que haces con tu hermano, le cuidarás perfectamente.

\- Gracias- contestó con una sonrisa.

Juntos, abuelo y nieto, entraron a la casa donde estaban todos. El niño se acercó a su hermano que estaba en brazos de su padre, despierto.

\- ¿Puedo cogerlo, papá?

\- Claro, pero siéntate.

Harry hizo lo que su padre le dijo y éste le puso al pequeño en sus brazos. Harry sonrió. Christofer tenía el pelo liso pero negro y sus ojos eran castaños.

\- Hola hermanito. Cuando crezcas un poco jugaremos a lo que quieras.

Christofer le miró y sonrió haciendo que Harry sonriera aún más.

El pequeño Christofer tenía ya un año, Harry se encontraba con su madre en la cocina haciendo galletas, a sus 5 años.

\- Así es, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Ahora la bandeja se mete en el horno para que se hagan, y después las decoramos como queramos. ¿Alguna duda?

\- No. ¡Chris! ¿Qué haces aquí? Te puedes quemar.

Harry bajó de la silla donde se encontraba de pie para poder hacer las galletas con tranquilidad. Se acercó al niño y le cogió la mano.

\- Venga, vamos con Remus. Mamá no tardo, te lo prometo.

\- No te preocupes cariño. Ve.

Lily estaba muy contenta, tenía dos hijos maravillosos que se querían y jugaban, el mayor cuidaba al pequeño, no dejaba que le pasase nada y eso la enorgullecía.

\- ¿A qué huele?- preguntó James entrando a la cocina.

\- A galletas, Harry y yo las estamos haciendo.

\- ¿Harry? ¿Y dónde está?

\- Se fue a llevar a Christofer a un lugar seguro, había entrado a gatas a la cocina.

\- Le cuida mucho.

\- Sí, le quiere tanto.

\- Tenemos dos hijos maravillosos, no podría pedir nada mejor.

Harry cuidaba a su pegaso dorado lo mejor que podía, le había llamado Golten. Estaba aprendiendo a montarlo, Golten parecía que sabía que era un inexperto y tenía especial cuidado,

En ese momento estaba montándolo despacio por el bosque cuando escuchó un lamento, con cuidado se acerco al ruido y se quedo boquiabierto.

Un fénix muy viejo estaba a punto de arder, y Harry supo que no volvería a nacer aunque no entendía por qué, hasta que se fijó que al lado del viejo fénix había un huevo enorme. El fénix no volvería a renacer para que el huevo se abriera, seguramente era porque ese huevo llevaba allí más de trescientos años y no había conseguido salir.

Alrededor del fénix había muchas criaturas como centauros, unicornios, hipogrifos, hadas, gnomos… Harry y Golten se acercaron lentamente, las criaturas no se inmutaron de que un humano se acercase incluso algunos le hicieron una reverencia.

Quiso ayudarlos pero no sabía cómo, al final se acercó al huevo, se arrodilló ante él y le cogió en sus brazos, el huevo se calentó y brilló un poco.

\- Gracias, creo que ya no necesita mi energía y con la que me queda podré renacer- le dijo el viejo fénix.

\- Haré lo que está en mi mano para que nazca.

\- Este fénix te cuidará, ahora te pertenece. Te ha estado esperando desde la muerte del gran Myrddin Emrys.

Harry se extrañó por el nombre pero no dijo nada.

\- ¿Entonces por qué le ayudabas a nacer?

\- Porque te hemos sentido nacer, esperaba ayudarle a nacer para que se reuniese contigo.

\- Gracias por todo.

\- Ya ha llegado mi hora. Adiós.

El fénix empezó a arder y los demás se inclinaron ante él, Harry hizo un escudo de sanación y de entre las cenizas salió un polluelo.

\- Es increíble- dijo un hada.

\- Ha vuelto a nacer- dijo otra.

\- Ha sido por lo que el joven mago ha hecho, ese escudo de sanación le ha salvado- dijo otro.

\- Me alegro de que estés bien. He de irme, mi familia me está esperando. Si me necesitáis sólo me tenéis que ir a buscar.

\- Así lo haremos. Te esperan grandes momentos, Harry Potter- dijo un centauro.

Harry se levantó con el huevo, se despidió de todos, se volvió a montar en Golten y se marcharon a la casa.

\- ¡Ya has llegado! Menos mal, estábamos mu preocupados por ti.

\- Lo siento, tío Moony.

\- No pasa nada. ¿Y ese huevo?

\- Es de fénix.

Harry le contó todo lo que había pasado, Remus estaba muy sorprendido y a la vez emocionado.

\- Eres muy afortunado, nunca he visto algo así, ni remotamente.

\- Pues ha sido genial. Aunque con un poco de vergüenza.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me han hecho una reverencia.

\- En eso sales a tu madre- se rió el castaño con fuerza.

\- Y las hadas son preciosas, las he visto de varios colores. Me pregunto por qué será eso.

\- Pues la verdad es no lo sé.

\- Buscaré la razón. Voy a llevar el huevo a mi habitación para que no se rompa.

\- Me parece una buena idea.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **Cristine Malfoy: Me alegro! Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajajaja pronto tendrá una nueva mascota seguro! Jajajaja. Te gusta su pareja? No hay muchas historias y bueno... me encanta! Jajajajaja. Es que esa frase de Spiderman... es lo mejor! Junto con la de "Yo soy Iron Man" jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Xyori Nadeshiko: Jajajaja es normal ya que tiene los Poderes de Merlín. Chris es... es un amor! Jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Él se divierte por supuesto, no deja de ser un niño. Él tiene mucho que estudiar pero no estudia todo a la vez... ten en cuenta que son para años esas lecciones y junto con los Poderes de Merlín, le hace las cosas mejor. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Thranbely Dankworth: Me alegro que te guste! Harry sabe que él es famoso pero tiene a su familia para bajarle los humos... bueno Sirius y James no cuentan para eso jajajaja pero entre Lily, sus abuelos y Remus... Jajajaja. De todas veo a Harry bondadoso por naturaleza, eso es algo que o he cambiado de los libros ;) Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Mar91: Pues seguro que a Harry no le importa y los trataría estupendamente! No crees? Jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Well... Let´s say yes. It´s not something I had in mind to write but considering the kind attitude of Remus despite being a werewolf... Thanks! Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para responder a su review, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Era de noche, Harry estaba en su habitación acariciando el huevo. Habían pasado tres días desde que le tenía. Estaba deseando de ver al fénix.

Llamaron a su puerta.

\- Hola, ¿puedo pasar?

\- Hola papá. Claro.

\- ¿Qué tal el huevo?

\- Bien, pero no se abre- suspiro.

\- Necesitará más tiempo.

\- Espero que no sea mucho, estoy deseando de verle. ¿Y mi hermano?

\- Ya está dormido. Te ha estado buscando.

\- Lo siento, debería pasar más tiempo con él.

\- No pasa nada hijo. Sabemos que estás muy ocupado. Tienes mucho que estudiar, hacer muchos deberes, cuidar a Golten y al nuevo huevo, leer…

\- Pero eso no es excusa. Todas esas cosas son mi responsabilidad. Papá, ¿y si no soy capaz de vencerlo?

\- Nosotros te vamos a ayudar en todo, hijo. Y claro que vas a poder vencerle pero aunque no seas capaz no importa, hay muchos magos adultos, no deberías de preocuparte tanto.

\- Está bien.

\- Me voy, te dejo con tu huevo.

\- Muy bien papá.

James se marchó después de darle un beso. Harry se concentró en el huevo, cada vez se calentaba y brillaba más. A su lado salió el hada que desde hacía tres días le había acompañado, se escondía cuando llegaba alguien.

\- Mira, brilla mucho- dijo el hada.

Era de color azul con las alas verdes claritas y brillantes, tenía un vestido de color amarillo.

Harry había investigado y ella era un hada del agua.

El color del agua principal y más poderos tenía mucho que ver con los cuatro elementos: azul la del agua, rojo del fuego, marrón de la tierra y blanco rosita del aire. También estaban las otras hadas como las verdes del bosque, las amarillas de la luz…

El huevo brillaba mucho, al final se rompió y de allí salió un polluelo. Harry estaba muy contento, ¡por fin había salido! Le llevó a la percha que había comprado para él y lo que iba a necesitar,

Se metió en la cama para dormir.

\- Ya se ha abierto, ¿te vas a ir?- le preguntó al hada con tristeza.

\- Bueno… a mí me encantaría quedarme.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, pero sólo si tú quieres.

\- Pues claro que quiero. Pero necesitas un nombre. ¿Cómo te quieres llamar?

\- No lo sé, como tú quieras.

\- ¡Hmm! Aqua. ¿Te gusta?

\- ¡Sí! Me gusta mucho. ¿Y él cómo se va a llamar?

\- Aún no sé si es macho o hembra…

\- Tienes razón. Debería dormir. Estás cansado.

\- Sí, es cierto. Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana.

Aqua se tumbó a su lado en la almohada.

Lily y Sirius pasaron a desearle las buenas noches y se encontraron con el hadita dormida a su lado. Sonriendo los dos salieron de la habitación.

\- Cada día que pasa estoy más asombrado con él.

\- Sí, yo también- dijo Lily.

Habían pasado cuatro años, todos se encontraban en el hospital. Lily iba a tener otro hijo. Harry jugaba con Christofer pero los cuatro adultos que esperaban a que James saliera sabían que no tenía todos los sentidos en su hermano, se notaba porque de vez en cuando miraba por donde sus padres habían desaparecido.

Aqua no se separaba de él en ningún momento. Flame se tuvo que quedar en casa. Flame, el fénix, era un fénix precioso; era rojo, las alas eran blancas excepto por una línea rojiza, el pecho era blanco y alrededor de las alas y del pecho tenía un borde de color negro. Llamaba la atención por donde se mirase.

\- ¿Estás nervioso, cachorro?

\- Sí padrino.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Y si no le gusto? ¿Y si no soy un buen hermano con el nuevo bebé? ¿Y si me odia? ¿Y si no puedo protegerle?

\- ¡Eh! Tranquilo. Le vas a gustar, serás un gran hermano como con Christofer. Por supuesto que no te odiará y lo de protegerle… no deberías pensar en eso. Sólo sé tú mismo, como siempre, y ya verás cómo te va a amar.

Harry asintió y siguió jugando con su hermano.

Tres horas después apareció James muy sonriente.

\- Es una niña, una niña preciosa.

Todos saltaron de felicidad y le dieron la enhorabuena, Se agachó a la altura de sus hijos.

\- ¿Vamos a ver a mamá y a vuestra nueva hermana?

\- ¡Sí!- gritó Christofer.

El padre y sus dos hijos fueron a la habitación, James y Christofer se acercaron corriendo a la cama donde se encontraba madre e hija, sin embargo Harry se quedó atrás. Lily buscó con la mirada a su primer hijo.

\- ¡Harry! Ven a darme un abrazo.

Harry se acercó y abrazó a su madre, miró a su hermana la cual estaba profundamente dormida.

\- ¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó su padre.

\- Es muy bonita.

Una semana después, ya todos se encontraban en casa. James y Lily se habían dado cuenta de que el mayor de sus hijos no se acercaba mucho a la niña, todo lo contrario de lo que pasó con su hermano.

James decidió hablar con él, le buscó por toda la casa y al final le encontró en la biblioteca.

\- ¡Ei campeón! E estaba buscando.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Quería hablar contigo. ¿Puedo sentarme?- asintió- Tu madre y yo nos preguntábamos qué te pasa, no te has acercado a Valery mucho, a nadie en realidad.

\- Nada.- James alzó las cejas- Es que tengo miedo- susurró.

\- ¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

\- De que no me queráis, de que me dejéis de lado ahora que tenéis otro hijo.

\- ¿Por qué haríamos algo así?

\- Porque… porque…porque yo no soy vuestro hijo.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **Cristine Malfoy: Lo explico enseguida ;) ten en cuenta que sigue siendo un niño... jajajaja Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajajaja lo sé! Sé que no tiene nada de lógica aunque eso espero que sea hasta que se ha explicado en este capítulo jajajaja. Me alegro que te guste! Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: La mente de un niño... Ten en cuenta por favor que aunque aprenda y parezca mayor sigue siendo un niño. Gracias! A mí también me gustan jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Thranbely Dankworth: Exacto! Pase lo que pase son sus padres, padres no son los biológicos siempre son los que te crían... Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para responder a su review, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD! Un poco atrasada jajajaja.**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Jajajaja.**

 **Me han dicho ( y tienen toda la razón) que me he equivocado de historia...**

 **He vuelto a subir el capítulo, esta vez el correcto.**

 **Lo siento mucho! Lo siento!**

 **Y gracias a "Serena Candy Andrew Graham" por decírmelo. Gracias!**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

James miró a su hijo serio.

\- ¿Por qué crees que no eres mi hijo?

\- Lo sé todo- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Todo? ¿De qué hablas?

\- Sé que en realidad soy Merlín, he renacido, no soy vuestro hijo.

\- Hijo, eso es una tontería. Pues claro que eres nuestro hijo. ¿Te has mirado en el espejo alguna vez?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y no te has dado cuenta de que eres idéntico a mi pero con los ojos de tu madre?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Entonces? Es cierto lo de Merlín pero no eres él, simplemente Merlín hizo un hechizo para que sus poderes no se perdieran y los traspasó a otra persona que lo mereciera. Eres y serás siempre mi hijo.

\- ¡Gracias papá!- le abrazó con fuerza.

\- No me las des. ¿Vamos a ver a tu madre y a tu hermana?

\- No. No puedo ir a ver a mi hermana, tengo miedo de no ser un buen hermano y no saber protegerla.

\- Eres el mejor hermano para Chris y lo serás para Valery.

\- ¿Tú crees? No quiero decepcionarte.

\- Y no lo harás. Venga, vamos a verlas.

Los dos se dirigieron al salón donde se encontraban todos: Christofer jugando en el suelo, Valery en su carrito, Lily vigilando a sus hijos mientras tomaba un té, Remus leyendo un libro, Charlus y Sirius hablando y Dorea también se tomaba un té.

\- Creo que sólo faltamos nosotros dos- dijo James.

Harry miró a su madre, la cual le sonreía y fue a abrazarla.

\- ¡Mi niño! ¿Va todo bien?

\- Sí mamá. ¿Puedo cogerla?

\- Claro. Toma.

Lily cogió a su hija y se la entregó a su primer hijo. Valery le miró y se rió haciendo sonreír a su hermano.

\- Te pareces a mamá, pero no seas tan gruñona- le dijo Harry.

\- ¡Harry!- regañó Lily sonrojada mientras que Sirius se reía.

\- Era broma mamá.

Harry se sentó y le hizo caras a su hermanita, poco después se le acercó su hermano.

\- Tate, ¿juegas conmigo?

\- Claro. Toma mamá, jugaré con Chris.

\- Por supuesto.

Lily cogió a su hija y Harry se sentó con su hermano a jugar a la pelota, ellos se pasaban la quaffle uno a otro. Valery se puso a remover en los brazos de su madre y se echó a llorar.

\- ¿Qué te pasa cariño?- dijo Lily arrullándola.

\- Creo que echa de menos a su hermano mayor- dijo Charlus.

\- Parece que le gustas Harry- dijo su padre con una gran sonrisa.

Harry hizo levitar uno de sus peluches por encima de ella, Valery alzó las manos intentando cogerle aunque él no se lo permitía.

Todos miraron el peluche y luego a los dos pequeños que jugaban tranquilamente.

\- Harry, ¿eres tú el que hace levitar el peluche?

\- Sí.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos, era increíble que aunque estuviese jugando con su hermano con una quaffle sin mirar alrededor, levitase un peluche para entretener a su hermana.

Se dieron cuenta de que Harry tenía más poder de lo que pensaban.

Estaban comprando el material del colegio de Harry, empezaría su primer año dentro de quince días. Fueron primero a por los libros, después a por el caldero y la balanza, siguió el boticario, visitaron la tienda de quidditch y finalmente fueron a por la varita.

\- Buenos días, ¿qué desean?

\- Una varita para mi hijo- dijo James.

\- ¿Diestro o zurdo?

\- Diestro.

\- Bien, veremos qué núcleo prefieres. Trabajo con pluma de fénix, pelo de unicornio, nervio de dragón y colmillo de basilisco, aunque el último me quedan muy pocas varitas, el basilisco está casi extinguido, lo mismo me pasa con el pelo del pegaso, el cual es difícil de conseguir- decía el vendedor mientras ponía los distintos núcleos en el mostrador.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

\- Pasa la mano por encima de los núcleos, el que tenga más energía me lo dices.

Harry hizo lo que le dijeron, sintió la energía en dos núcleos: el pelo de pegaso y la pluma de fénix.

\- ¡Vaya! Nunca me había pasado nada parecido. Habrá que probar con las varitas de esos núcleos.

Harry probó y probó pero ninguna era la suya.

\- No me quedan más varitas con esos núcleos, lo siento. No, esperen, tengo una varita que lleva aquí ¡uff! Ni yo mismo lo sé, tengan en cuenta que la hizo el mismísimo Merlín. Es muy poderosa. Toma, pruébala.

Harry la cogió y en sus dedos sintió un cosquilleo, de la varita salieron luces blancas, rojas y doradas.

\- Esa es tu varita cariño- dijo Lily que tenía a Valery en brazos.

\- ¿Qué núcleo tiene?- le preguntó Remus.

\- Esta varita es poderosa y extremadamente… rara. Es de cerezo, 25 centímetros, flexible. Tiene dos núcleos, pluma de un fénix níveo y pelo de pegaso dorado. Es usted muy poderoso. Ten mucho cuidado.

\- Sí señor.

Salieron de la tienda de varitas, ya habían terminado.

\- Nos falta tu mascota.

\- Mamá, tengo un pegaso dorado, una hada del agua y un fénix. No necesito otra mascota.

\- Pero nosotros no te hemos comprado ninguna de esas mascotas.

\- No, pero me habéis comprado todos los libros que he querido y lo mismo ha pasado con los ingredientes de pociones.

\- Pero no es ninguna mascota. Anda, haz feliz a tu madre y vamos a la tienda de mascotas.

\- Está bien mamá.

Fueron a la tienda, había de todo desde serpientes hasta lechuzas.

Compraron unas golosinas y unos juguetes y se fueron.

\- Podrías haber comprado una lechuza, de esa manera podrías mandarnos cartas.

\- Mamá, para eso está Flame, es un fénix y los fénix vuelan.

\- ¡Deja de burlarte de mí!

\- No necesito nada más.

\- Está bien, Vámonos a casa.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **Cristine Malfoy: Jajajaja me alegro que te guste! Bueno ya lo sabes... lo siento me equivoqué de historia... Qué desastre! Jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Serena Candy Andrew Graham: Bueno... Gracias por decírmelo! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajajaja Hermione siempre lo intentará... Jajajaja. Perdona por la equivocación de historia! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Mra. De Horan: Creo que no te he visto ningún comentario pero si no es así lo siento! Me alegro que te guste! Me encantan los Harry poderosos y teniendo los poderes de Merlín es una buena excusa jajajaja. Siento decepcionarte pero Harry no estudiará en Hogwarts, irá, pero de colegio invitado... Pero creo que si hubiera ido a Hogwarts sería Ravenclaw jajajaja. Dumbledore siempre será Dumbledore... Eso no cambia jajajaja. Espero que te guste! Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Thranbely Dankworth: Sí! Será muy poderoso gracias a los poderes de Merlí la escuela... sé que puede ser muy exagerado pero teniendo en cuenta que ha sido entrenado desde niño y que gracias a los poderes de Merlín se hace muy fuerte y poderoso... Pensé que era lo mejor y de esa forma no desperdiciar su tiempo... Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)  
**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajajaja Harry cree que tiene suficientes animales... Para qué más? Jajajaja. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: ¡Hola! Jajajaja me encanta dejar intrigada! Jajajaja. Pobre pegaso... sólo quería su compañía ;). Sí está asustado, aunque es normal no? Quería que Harry tuviese ambas partes de su familia... Es humilde como Lily, Remus y Dorea; y juguetón como James, Charlus y Sirius... Espero no haberme equivocado... Sé que tiene los capítulo muy cortos pero de momento no puedo hacer más... se van a quedar más o menos así de largos hasta el final... Lo siento! Pero me alegro que te guste! Los padres de James sobreviven porque no quería que ellos estuvieran en la casa cuando Voldemort atacase, de esa forma hacerlo diferente, qué mejor que estuviesen con los padres James mientras Sirius cuidaba a su cachorro y demostrando que con Harry puede ser responsable y un buen padrino? Jajajaja. Los padres de Lily no aparecen así que están muertos... Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para responder a su review, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **FELIZ AÑO 2018! Un poco atrasada jajajaja.**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Harry se despidió de todos, se iba al colegio por primera vez, se llamaba Vinichy. Era un colegio muy estricto en las materias pero gracias a eso era muy famoso.

En Vinichy se hacían unos exámenes para saber el nivel de cada persona y así enseñarle según su nivel, eran siete cursos y cada alumno obtenía puntos por comportamiento, trabajos, exámenes, preguntas respondidas correctamente, quidditch, duelo… También se los podía quitar. Al ganador de cada trimestre tenía un premio y el que había sumado más puntos en todo el curso otro premio.

\- ¿Tienes todo? ¿No se te olvida nada?

\- No mamá.

\- ¿Todas tus mascotas?

\- Sí.

\- Bien, Venga sube a tu pegaso que vas a llegar tarde.

\- Sí. Hasta luego, cualquier cosa me lo dices, por favor.

\- Sí, no te preocupes hijo.

Dio un abrazo a su abuelo, otro a su abuela con un beso, a Remus y Sirius otro, lo mismo con su padre y su madre, a Valery le dio un beso y le acarició la mejilla con cariño y finalmente se dirigió a su hermano.

\- No te metas en muchos líos y ten cuidado. Si quieres hablar conmigo sólo tienes que usar el espejo, sabes cómo funciona te lo he enseñado.

\- Sí tate. ¿Me olvidarás?

\- Claro que no tonto, hablaremos cada día. Cuida a Valery ¡eh! Te echaré de menos.

\- Y yo a ti, no quiero que te vayas. ¿Por qué te tienes que ir?- le dijo abrazándole con fuerza, no le quería soltar.

\- Porque tengo que aprender muchas cosas, dentro de cuatro años tú también irás. Adiós enano.

\- Adiós tate.

Harry se subió en Golten y se fueron volando. A la escuela se iba como cada uno quisiese, él había elegido ir en su pegaso.

Cuatro horas después llegó a Vinichy, el director y los profesores estaban esperando a sus alumnos fuera. Harry aterrizó ante las miradas asombradas de los profesores por ver llegar a uno de sus alumnos en un pegaso dorado, sobre todo el de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

\- Hola, soy Harry Potter- dijo una vez que se bajó de Golten.

\- Encantado señor Potter. Es un placer tenerle aquí, soy el director Piero Giaconetti. Pase por favor, el señor Coppi es el profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y le acompañará a su habitación.

\- Gracias. Golten no te alejes mucho eh- le dio una palmada en el cuello y siguió al profesor.

\- ¿Y sus maletas señor Potter?

\- En el bolsillo profesor.

El señor Coppi le guió por los diferentes pasillos hasta su habitación.

\- ¿Dónde has encontrado al pegaso?

\- Él me encontró a mí. En el bosque que hay detrás de mi casa.

\- Nunca había visto uno antes.

\- Me lo imagino.

\- Así que el pegaso dorado es tu mascota.

\- En realidad tengo tres. El pegaso dorado, un fénix y un hada.

El profesor le miró asombrado.

\- ¡Guau! Esta es tu habitación, la compartirás con otro chico. Aquí tienes el plano del colegio, a las nueve en el comedor.

\- Sí profesor.

Harry cogió el plano y entró a su habitación. Había dos camas en medio, parecía que había dos habitaciones por cómo estaban colocados. Había un escritorio y una silla pegado a la pared al lado de la cama, una mesilla al otro lado de la cama; las mesillas estaban una al lado de la otra. Enfrente de la cama había un armario y al lado del escritorio una estantería.

El cuarto de baño estaba al lado de la habitación.

Eligió la cama de derecha.

Se puso a colocar su ropa en el armario, los libros en la estantería y al pie de la cama dejó el baúl también sacó la percha de Flame y la colocó.

Bajó al comedor donde ya se encontraban muchas personas, quince minutos después el director dio su discurso y después el subdirector, el profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, fue nombrando uno a uno a todos los primeros años para que se sentasen. Diez personas después le llegó el turno a él.

\- Harry Potter.

Todos le miraron con asombro mientras que él se adelantaba, daba la mano al director y al subdirector y se sentó en su mesa. Todo el camino lo hizo bajo las miradas y los murmullos de todos.

Una vez que el señor Coppi terminó de presentar a los de primer año se pusieron a cenar.

Harry terminó y subió a su habitación, su compañero de cuarto ya estaba allí. Era un chico bajito, rubio y con los ojos castaños. Le miró fijamente con los ojos abiertos.

\- Hola.

\- Ho…ola- respondió el otro nervioso.

\- Soy Harry.

\- Alan.

Se estrecharon la mano.

\- ¿Te importa que haya elegido la de la derecha? Como no estabas…

\- No, no me importa.

Harry asintió, cogió un libro sobre pociones que se estaba leyendo y se tumbó en la cama.

Su compañero siguió colocando sus cosas y después se tumbó.

\- ¿Has llegado ahora?- preguntó Harry sin quitar la vista del libro.

\- Sí, cuando he llegado sólo me ha dado tiempo de soltar mis cosas antes de bajar a cenar.

\- Ya veo.

En ese momento notó como le llamaba su hermano a través del espejo doble, se podían comunicar estuviesen donde estuviese,

\- Hola enano,

\- Hola tate. Te echo de menos.

\- Y yo a ti. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, aunque aburrido. No estás aquí para jugar conmigo.

\- Lo sé, pero están papá, Padfoot, Moony…

\- Pero no es lo mismo.

\- Lo sé. En Navidad estaré allí, te lo prometo.

\- ¡Pero todavía queda mucho!

\- Ten paciencia. Estudia, juega y ya verás que se te hará corto.

\- Eso espero.

\- Verás que sí. Ahora a dormir, que es tarde. Mañana hablamos,

\- Vale.

\- Hasta mañana tate.

\- Hasta mañana enano.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajajaja esperemos que bien porque su familia se ha esforzado mucho en enseñarle! ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Mra. De Horan:Gracias! No saldrá mucho ese colegio, quiero centrarme en la pelea con Voldemort y en que Harry conozca a su pareja y todo eso... espero no decepcionarte! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Me alegro que te guste! La verdad es que Hogwarts para Harry es un peligro así que cuanto más lejos, de moemtno, mejor! Jajajajaja. Tate? Perdona, pensaba que se sabía... Fallo mío. Tate , donde yo vivo, son las personas a las que quieres, se les empieza a llamar así desde que eres muy pequeño y no sabes hablar bien, aunque no todos lo hacen, yo personalmente no jajaja,le ser un hermano, pero puede ser un tío o algo así, es un nombre que lo llamas desde pequeño y lo sigues haciendo incluso cuando te casas... es un mote cariñoso; en este caso es "hermano"... no sé si me he explicado jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: I´m glad! Thnaks! ;) Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para responder a su review, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó y fue con Golten a pasear como hacía cada mañana desde que aprendió a montarlo. Cuando terminó el paseo volvió a su habitación para ducharse. Su compañero seguía dormido así que se metió en la ducha.

Salió a vestirse, Alan ya estaba levantad y miraba fijamente a Flame que estaba en su percha.

\- Buenos días Alan.

\- Buenos días. ¿Ese fénix es tuyo?

\- Sí, se llama Flame. ¿Te gusta?

\- Es precioso.

\- Deberías darte prisa o no llegarás al desayuno.

\- Sí, tienes razón.

\- ¿Quieres que te espere?

\- Mejor nos vemos en el comedor.

\- Claro.

Harry bajó a desayunar. Después de desayunar fue a su primera clase, Transformaciones, donde iba a tener su primera prueba.

En ella, se sintió un bicho raro ya que la mayoría ni siquiera contestaba a una pregunta al ser de primer curso, él contestó a todo y eso generó que todos le mirasen. Lo mismo le pasó en Pociones y Encantamientos.

Al final resultó que estaba preparado para los EXTASIS, por lo menos teóricamente, ya que con una varita jamás lo había hecho.

\- Señor Potter, sinceramente tengo a todos los profesores asombrados y a decir verdad, yo también lo estoy- le dijo el director Giaconetti.

Estaba en el despacho del director, la profesora de Transformaciones le había mandado allí a la hora del desayuno.

\- ¿Por qué director?

\- Por sus pruebas, puede presentarse a los EXTASIS si quiere,

\- ¿Y lo práctico?

\- He hablado con los profesores y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que te harán una especie de examen para saber si lo haces correctamente. ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho?

\- Con una varita no, hago magia sin varita.

\- Impresionante. Bueno se te hará eso, si no lo haces bien se te enseñará y si no pues… ¿qué quieres hacer?

\- No lo sé, tal vez conseguir maestrías para especializarme.

\- Me parece una gran idea. Tienes siete años para especializarte, por lo menos aquí.

\- Sí. Gracias director.

Harry se levantó y salió del despacho, por el camino se encontró a tres chicos de su edad que se estaban metiendo con una chica, la empujaban y la insultaban, ella sólo lloraba.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Dejadla!

\- Oh, claro. Viene el héroe Potter. Vete de aquí anda- dijo uno.

\- Si no la dejáis en paz os la veréis conmigo.

\- ¿Tú y cuántos más? ¡Lárgate!

\- Yo, sólo yo.

Los tres se miraron y se abalanzaron contra él, Harry los esquivó con facilidad, cogió a uno y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y otro en la cara, el muchacho se quedó aovillado en el suelo.

Volvió a esquivar a los dos que quedaban poniéndole la zancadilla a otro, el cual se dio contra la pared y se quedó extendido en el suelo, sin sentido. El último le miró y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla, Harry se le devolvió una vez y tres en el estómago, se cayó al suelo junto con sus amigos, quedándose ahí.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó a la chica.

\- Sí, gracias- susurró ella.

\- ¡Señor Potter!- escuchó detrás de él.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se encontró al profesor Dante Mazzoni que daba clases de Encantamientos.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? Señor Potter, ha agredido a tres de sus compañeros.

\- Profesor, por favor. Él sólo me defendía.

\- ¿Cómo dice?

\- Ellos tres se burlaban de mí y me empujaban. Sólo me ha defendido.

\- ¿Es eso cierto?

\- Sí- contestaron los dos a la vez.

\- Bien, id al director, yo iré en cuanto lleve a los tres a la enfermería.

Los dos se hicieron lo que se les ordenó.

\- Gracias por ayudarme.

\- No es nada. Gracias por sacarme del apuro. Por cierto, soy Harry, Harry Potter.

\- Yo sólo he dicho la verdad. Soy Gaia Frattini.

\- Encantado.

Gaia era bajita y delgada, tenía el cabello rizado y rubio, sus ojos de un negro intenso. Estaba todavía un poco asustada y nerviosa, iba andando al lado de Harry Potter, parecía muy simpático, no se lo esperaba.

Llegaron al despacho y se lo contaron todo al director, el profesor Mazzoni llegó después y contó lo que había visto. Al final el director no los castigó a ninguno pero no se podía volver a repetir.

Gaia y Harry se hicieron muy amigos, lo mismo Alan Barone. Los tres se hicieron inseparables, y los dos chicos cuidaban mucho a Gaia.

Harry hizo las pruebas prácticas y sobresalió en todo así que escribieron al Ministerio y pidieron hacerle los exámenes Timos con el permiso de sus padres.

El Ministerio, al principio, se negó pero luego aceptaron hacerlos. Para Harry todos los exámenes fueron muy fáciles, los hizo de: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones, Runas Antiguas, Transformaciones, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Aritmancia, Herbología, Encantamientos, Astronomía, Historia de la Magia y Estudios Muggles.

Una semana después llegaron los resultados donde sacó en todas las materias una Matrícula de Honor; las mejores notas desde los últimos 300 años de la historia del Ministerio Italiano.

Una semana después e haber recibido los resultados pidieron que se le hicieran los EXTASIS, el Ministerio aceptó enseguida. Los exámenes se hicieron de todas las materias anteriores más las de Artes Oscuras, Magia Blanca y Sanación.

Otra semana después le llegaron los resultados que fueron los mismos: Matrícula de Honor en todas las materias, lo que le hizo ser el mejor de los últimos 425 años.

Hablaba todos los días con su hermano Chris, le echaba mucho de menos.

Harry estaba muy contento al igual que su familia, amigos y profesores. Se decantó por conseguir la maestría de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Transformaciones.

Los profesores del colegio tenían la maestría de cada una de su asignatura, lo que le sería más fácil estudiarlas.

Todavía recordaba lo que le dijo el director cuando le contó que se intentaría sacar dos maestrías ese curso:

\- ¿Dos maestrías? Señor Potter, conseguir sacarse una maestría no es tarea fácil, créame, tengo dos maestrías la de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y la de Artes Oscuras y tardé mucho tiempo en conseguirlas. Es más la de Artes Oscuras empecé a estudiarla cuando tenía 40 años y no la conseguí hasta los 50 años. ¿Está seguro de querer estudiar dos a la vez?

\- Completamente. Estoy acostumbrado a estudiar mucho y una sola asignatura me parece poco.

\- Sí pero no es como una asignatura normal. Es muy difícil.

\- No me importa.

\- Como quiera. Si necesita ayuda sólo me lo tienes que decir.

\- Gracias director.

Así que se puso a estudiar para sus maestrías, aunque también daba clases normales de duelo y de Magia Elemental.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **Christine Malfoy: Lo es! Además es más poderoso por tener los poderes de Merlín... jajaja. Me alegro que te guste! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajajaja ella es la mejor amiga de Harry pero también podríamos llamarla Hermanita ya que Harry la va a querer mucho y es recíproco jajaja. Luna va a estudiar en Hogwarts... Ya veremos cómo se conocen jajaja. Harry tiene unas notas increíbles, le han enseñado desde chico a parte de su propia inteligencia y los poderes de Merlín... lo juntas y tienes a Harry Potter jajajaja. Me alegro que te guste! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Jajajaja eso nunca se lo podría quitar a Harry! Me encanta que sea ese caballero jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajajaja sería genial pero creo que de momento no jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Mra. De Horan: Sí! Luna será su pareja... me encanta Luna! Jajajaja. Y creo que ya va siendo hora que vayan haciendo más historias de esa pareja porque hay muy pocas... una pena, en mi opinión. Me alegro que te guste cómo va mi historia... A ti por dejar tus comentarios, me hace mucha ilusión leerlos jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Of course! Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para responder a su review, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Todo el alumnado se enteró de que había conseguido sus TIMOS y EXTASIS así que le pedían ayuda y él se la proporcionaba sin pensárselo dos veces.

Era amable con todos por eso todos le tenían cariño, aunque al principio pensaban que iba a ser un chulo y arrogante, pronto se dieron cuenta de que él no era así.

Durante la Navidad volvió a casa. Su familia le dio la bienvenida con abrazos muy fuertes, el primero que se acercó a él corriendo fue Chris y no lo soltó.

\- Pero Christofer suelta a tu hermano- le dijo Dorea.

\- No, porque si lo suelto se va.

Eso hizo reír a todos.

\- Tranquila abuela, a mí no me molesta.

Entraron dentro de la casa donde se sentaron en el salón a tomar algo, Chris se sentó a su lado pero aún así no le soltó, no se quería separar de él.

Se pusieron a hablar de todo, del colegio, los estudios, los trabajos…

\- Enano, ¿sabes que no me voy a ir?

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Te lo prometo, me quedaré aquí las Navidades pero luego tengo que volver al colegio.

\- ¿Jugarás conmigo?

\- Pues claro.

Y así lo hizo, jugó con su hermano todo lo que podía, al igual que con su hermana Valery.

La mañana de Navidad se reunieron todos con sus regalos, Harry le había comprado a Chris una escoba para su edad, le hizo mucha ilusión. A su madre un juego de pociones, a su padre un estuche para limpiar y guardar la varita, a Remus dos libros sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a Valery un peluche de un hada, a Charlus un libro sobre Magia Blanca, a Dorea viales de unas pociones nuevas junto con un libro sobre Herbología de plantas medicinales y a Sirius le regaló unas galletas para perros (lo que causó muchas risas ante la mirada de indignación de Sirius), Harry solo le dijo:

\- Tienen muchas vitaminas, he comprado las mejores que hay en el mercado.

Pero luego le dio otro paquete que contenía unas túnicas y un libro sobre Quidditch. A Alan una cazadora y a Gaia una pulsera muy bonita.

A Harry le regalaron muchos libros de todo un poco, pero lo que más ilusión le hizo fue el de Chris que le regaló una grangeas y un peluche con forma de pegaso dorado y el de su madre que resultó ser un gato de fuego.

Los gatos de fuego eran un poquito grandes con el pelo esponjoso y se defendía con el fuego que disparaban por la boca. Se dicen que los gatos de fuego tienen su origen de los gatos y los dragones. Eran fieles y muy raros de conseguir.

Su gato era rojizo con las patas y el rabo negros, tenía una mancha, también negra en la cabeza en forma de rayo, con los ojos verdes, muy cariñoso, se restregaba contra él haciéndole mimos y le daba pequeños lengüetazos. Le puso el nombre de Chispitas.

\- Gracias mamá. Al final te has salido con la tuya para comprarme una mascota.

\- Exacto, te dije que te quería comprar una mascota como a todos los niños magos de 11 años.

\- Es precioso.

Se tenía que ir otra vez al colegio, así que se encontraba en la puerta de su casa despidiéndose de todos. Los abrazó uno a uno, para el final dejó a Chris el cual se encontraba con lso ojos anegados de lágrimas.

\- Te echaré de menos enano. Ya sabes que cualquier cosa me lo puedes decir.

\- Sí. Montaré en la escoba y aprenderé a jugar quidditch, te lo prometo.

\- Lo sé, pero hazlo solo si así lo deseas.

\- ¿Te llevas el peluche?

\- Sí, está en el baúl. Cuídate peque.

Harry le abrazó con fuerza, se subió en Golten y se marchó.

En la habitación de Vinichi dejó su peluche encima de su cama y se puso a leer.

El final del curso llegó y Harry consiguió las dos maestrías de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y de Transformaciones. Se había enterado de que Voldemort había regresado, como Sirius dijo, no había muerto.

En segundo año consiguió las de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y la de Herbología, en tercero la de Pociones y Encantamientos.

Durante los tres primeros años cuando llegaba a su casa por las vacaciones de verano le enseñaba muchas cosas a su hermano, aparte de jugar con él; Christofer se ponía muy contento cuando le veía y aprendió muchas cosas gracias a él.

En su cuarto año, Chris entró con él al colegio, hizo las pruebas y resultó que iba a ir a tercer año, lo que le puso muy triste.

\- ¡Enano! ¡Enhorabuena!

\- Gracias- dijo cabizbajo Chris.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Soy un tonto- sollozó.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Eso no es cierto!

\- Porque solo he llegado hasta tercero, tú personalmente me enseñaste muchas cosas, tenía la esperanza de poder realizar mis TIMOS. Tú conseguiste los EXTASIS. Seguro que estás decepcionado.

\- Eso no es cierto, al revés, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Escucha, llegar a tercer curso cuando no siquiera has empezado las clases es un gran logro, conmigo fue diferente enano.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Pues claro. Además, sabes perfectamente que si necesitas ayuda sólo tienes que decírmelo.

\- Muchas gracias tate.

Harry le dio un abrazo y le revolvió el cabello con cariño.

Christofer se puso muy feliz y pedía ayuda a su hermano siempre que lo necesitaba. Ambos hermanos se querían y se apoyaban mutuamente, estaban muy apegados uno del otro. Harry le defendía con uñas y dientes.

Harry consiguió las maestrías de Runas Antiguas y de Astronomía.

Voldemort llevaba años recuperándose y había vuelto a torturar y matar.

En su quinto curso iba a estudiar para las maestrías de Aritmancia y de Sanación. Había conseguido dominar los cuatro elementos.

Era el primer día del curso, el director anunció que ese año algunos irían al colegio Hogwarts para un torneo de duelos.

Se hará una competición para que los mejores vayan a Hogwarts. Hay que tener desde 14 años para poder participar. Ahora, ¡a cenar!- dijo Piero Giacometti.

\- Tate, ¿te vas a presentar?- le preguntó Christofer.

\- Sí. ¿Y vosotros, chicos?

\- Yo sí- dijo Gaia.

\- Yo también- admitió Alan.

\- Pues perdéis el tiempo, va a ganar mi tate.

Harry se carcajeó mientras que Alan y Gaia miraban a su hermano con ojos entrecerrados.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **Christine Malfoy: Gracias! Nos vemos! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajajaja por supuesto! Quién si no ganaría? Jajajajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajajaja Alan es hermano pequeño y sólo piensa que a su hermano nadie le gana, como buen hermano pequeño que adora a su hermano mayor jajajaja. Alan y Gaia le miran con los ojos entrecerrados pero yo creo que es más porque se ha atrevido a cuestionar sus conocimientos delante de ellos! Pero le quieren mucho y sólo es una broma jajajaja. Pensé que sería bueno un cambio y que no fuera el Torneo de los Tres Magos... Por cambiar jajaja. Sí, es bueno que las tenga no? Es una forma de demostrar que Harry realmente tiene los Poderes de Merlín... Me alegro que te guste! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Creo que es una buena base tener una gran familia, por lo menos en esta historia... Me alegro que te guste! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: I´m glad! Of course! Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para responder a su review, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Estaba en su habitación, abrió la cama y se empezó a desnudar, se dio la vuelta cuando notó la incomodidad de su compañero de habitación.

\- ¿Estás bien Alan?

\- S… sí- Alan le miró de reojo.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí. ¿Puedes cubrirte?

Harry miró su pecho desnudo, alzó una ceja pero aún así se puso su camisa para no molestarle. Su amigo no le miraba ni a la cara.

\- ¿A qué se debe?

\- A nada.

\- Vamos Alan, sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa.

\- Nunca te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? Harry yo… yo soy…

\- ¿Gay?

Alan le miró con los ojos abiertos.

\- ¿Lo sabes?

\- Pues claro, lo sé desde hace tres años.

\- ¿No te importa? Entiendo que te quieras cambiar de habitación…

Harry se empezó a reír no podía hacer otra cosa, le dio la risa tonta y no pudo para hasta cinco minutos después.

\- ¿Crees que me quiero ir porque eres gay? Si fuera así lo habría hecho hace tiempo ¿no crees? Mira tú sabes que a mí me gustan las chicas y tú lo aceptas, yo sé que a ti te gustan los chicos y yo lo acepto. No veo cuál es el problema. Somos amigos y eso no va a cambiar.

\- ¡Gracias Harry!- le abrazó con fuerza.

\- No me las des. ¿Te molesta que me desnude aquí? Ya sabes que duermo solo en ropa interior…

\- No, tranquilo, ya que lo sabes, no.

Se metieron en la cama y se dispusieron a dormir.

\- Oye Alan, ¿te gusta alguien?

\- Pues no, ahora mismo no.

\- Si necesitas ayuda sabes que sólo me lo tienes que decir.

\- Lo sé. Hasta mañana Harry. Gracias por ser tan compresivo- susurró.

\- Hasta mañana Alan.

Unos días después, Alan le quiso contar su preferencia sexual a Gaia, estaba muy nervioso así que Harry le quiso ayudar. Se sentaron los tres en un banco que había en el patio, nadie los iba a molestar ya que notaban que uno de ellos estaba tenso.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Gaia.

\- Verás Gaia, yo tengo que contarte algo. Esto es muy difícil de contar.

\- Tranquilo Alan. Gaia se lo va a tomar como yo, estoy seguro.

\- Yo…

Alan se quedó callado mirándolos a ambos, Gaia estaba perdida, no sabía de lo que quería hablarle, Harry intentaba dar apoyo a su amigo.

Alan tomó aire y lo soltó de golpe:

\- ¡Soy gay!

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno si tú estás bien a mí no me importa. ¡Espera! Más te vale no quitarme a los novios, ¿eh? Harry se empezó a reír junto con Gaia, al final Alan se los unió.

Durante quince días se hizo una competición entre todos los alumnos que se habían apuntado. A Hogwarts iban a ir veinte elegidos mas el director se fueron a Hogwarts en una maxi caravana volando.

Llegaron al colegio, todos los alumnos les estaban esperando junto con algunos profesores y el director. Piero y Dumbledore se dieron a la mano, saludándose. Había cuatro escuelas para la competición: Hogwarts, Beuxbatouns, Drumstrang y Vinichi.

Se quedaron en la maxi caravana hasta la hora de la cena.

Entraron al Gran Comedor los últimos, se sentaron en la mesa roja y dorada, Gryffindor.

Harry, Alan y Gaia se sentaron enfrente de un pelirrojo, una castaña y un moreno.

\- Soy Hermione Granger.

\- Ron Weasley- dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Neville Longbottom- dijo el moreno.

\- Harry.

\- Gaia.

\- Alan.

Los tres habían decidido que no dirían sus apellidos para que a Harry no le mirasen fijamente. A Harry no le gustaba ni la castaña, ni el pelirrojo… no sabía la razón pero tenían algo que no le gustaban.

La chica, Hermione empezó a hablar sobre todo lo que había leído sobre Vinichi, intentaron ignorarla ya que les estaba poniendo dolor de cabeza.

\- ¡Eh! Mi amiga les está hablando- dijo Ron enfadado.

Harry levantó la mirada clavándosela fijamente.

\- Perdona pero no sabía que hablaba conmigo y mis amigos yo no creo que la terminen de entender, habla demasiado rápido.

Ron abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin poder decir ni una sola palabra, mientras que Hermione se sonrojaba furiosamente y bajó la cabeza. Al final Ron encontró las palabras.

\- ¿Te crees muy listo verdad? Te crees mejor que nosotros pero no eres nadie, que estéis aquí no significa que tengamos que aguantaros vuestra superioridad. Supongo que te crees mejor que yo porque sabes dos idiomas.

\- En realidad sé trece idiomas y no me creo mejor que nadie- dijo Harry.

Toda la mesa se quedo callada cuando Ron empezó su discurso pero cuando Harry habló empezaron los murmullos, todos hablaban sobre los trece idiomas, excepto los alumnos de Vinichi.

Harry siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

En la mesa de los profesores todos habían escuchado la conversación; Dumbledore se inclinó hacia Piero.

\- ¿Tu alumno sabe trece idiomas?

\- Así es, es el mejor del colegio, mis profesores están encantados de darle clases.

\- Interesante. ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Harry, Harry Potter.

Los profesores abrieron los ojos impresionados, a Dumbledore le brillaron los ojos. ¡Por fin le tenía con él! Sólo faltaba que se uniera a él en la lucha contra Voldemort.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajajaja pues sí, tienes razón, Dumbledore pide imposibles... Pero no sería Dumbledore si no lo pidiese... Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Christine Malfoy: Gracias! Me alegro que te guste! Pero sorpresa! Jajajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Has dado en el clavo en cuanto a Ron y Hermione... Son así! Indiferencia... Puede ser jajajaja ;) Gracias! Sí, sé que son cortitos... espero que poco a poco sen más largos... Pero no prometo nada! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajajaja Harry es feliz al ir al otro colegio... Ni de broma va a Hogwarts! Jajajaja. Dumbledore se quedará con las ganas, pero de vedad jajaja. Trolls? Por Merlín! Eso es un insulto para los trolls ;) jajajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Mar91: Segurísimo! Pero por desgracia para él ya lo ha dicho así que se va a quedar con las ganas de hacerse amigo de Harry Potter! Jajaja. Gracias! Besos de chocolate:)**

 **Mra. De Horan: Dumbledore y sus planes... Siempre será así. Pues espero que los dos queden bien juntos... Son una pareja extraña jajajaja. El encuentro de Luna y Harry tarda un poco en llegar pero llegará jajaja. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para responder a su review, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

La noticia de que él era Harry Potter se corrió como la pólvora, todos le miraban, le señalaban, cuchicheaban… lo que le hacía estar irritante. Menos mal que sus amigos siempre le acompañaban y le ayudaban a pensar en otra cosa.

Las chicas se le acercaban pero él no las hacía caso, causando la risa de sus dos amigos.

Se pusieron a comer, enfrente de ellos se pusieron Hermione, Ron y una pelirroja que se llamaba Ginny. Harry no hacía caso a su alrededor hasta que levantó la vista y vio a Ron comer; el muchacho comía y hablaba con la boca totalmente llena, haciendo que la comida saliera disparada por todos lados.

\- ¡Qué asco!- dijo Gaia- eso es asqueroso.

\- Creo que se me ha quitado el hambre- Alan apartó el plato.

\- ¿Qué fifen tuf amifos?- preguntó Ron con la boca llena y el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Que das asco, hablando con la boca llena- contestó Harry con repugnancia.

A Ron se le pusieron las orejas coloradas.

En ese momento, el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie.

\- ¡Alumnos! Los directores hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido hacer un mini torneo de preguntas. Dos alumnos de cada colegio, un chico y una chica, serán seleccionados al azar. Un profesor sacará los nombres de la urna. Profesora McGonagall, por favor.

La profesora trajo las urnas y se puso a sacar nombres, quedaron así:

De Drumstrang: Kuzman Popv y Suetlana Juánouva. De Hogwarts: Michael Corner y Hermione Granger. De Beauxbatouns: Nathan Morandé y Charlotte Fontaine. De Vinichi: Harry Potter y Zoe Panetta.

El primer mini torneo de preguntas iba a ser Hogwarts VS Vinichi, sería al día siguiente.

El día del torneo Harry no quería ir, no tenía ganas; al final Piere le convenció.

Se sentó junto a Zoe y enfrente de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Zoe sonrió y se puso cómoda.

Las preguntas iban a ser de todo: Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Herbología, Pociones…

El profesor Flitwick se puso en medio y empezó con la primera pregunta, también estaban allí los cuatro directores y todo aquel que quisiera ir a ver. Zoe daba al botón sin pensarlo y Harry contestaba sin vacilar, Zoe era realmente rápida.

Media hora después Hogwarts no había contestado ni una sola pregunta y Vinichi había contestado a 30, todas correctamente.

\- Zoe, déjalos que contesten una.

\- Como quieras- la chica sacó una lima de uñas y se puso a arreglárselas.

\- ¿Qué diferencia hay entre un pegaso blanco y uno dorado?

Michael dio al botón con fuerza y miró a Hermione.

\- Pues…

\- Hogwarts, es vuestro turno- dijo el profesor.

\- No hay diferencia porque los pegasos dorados nunca han existido, es una leyenda- dijo Hermione con seguridad.

\- Incorrecto. Vinichi.

Zoe se destornilló de risa y Harry sonrió.

\- ¿La quieres contestar tú, Zoe?

\- Claro. Me acuerdo que te lo pegunté hace tres años. El pegaso blanco puede tener algo de maldad, aunque es mínima, sin embargo, los dorados no, son de un corazón totalmente puro.

\- Correcto. Hace dos años se confirmó de la existencia de los pegasos dorados, aunque no se sabe si están extinguidos.

Hermione se puso colorada y sus labios se pusieron en una línea fina.

\- ¿Falta mucho para terminar? Me muero de hambre.

\- En realidad ya hemos terminado, señor Potter. Las preguntas correctas son 10 puntos, así que el marcador es Hogwarts 0 y Vinichi 450 ya que han acertado las 45 preguntas.

Zoe y Harry se fueron directos al Gran Comedor, Alan y Gaia ya estaban allí esperándole, se sentó entre ellos; a los dos minutos entraron Hermione y Ron y se sentaron enfrente.

\- ¿Qué, Potter? Te han dado una buena paliza, ¿verdad? Hermione es la más lista del colegio como habrá comprobado.

Ron, no había ido al torneo, ya que prefirió ir a volar con la escoba.

Harry sonrió un poco y no dijo nada, no quería ponerla en ridículo, la verdad es que la educación de Hogwarts era muy pobre.

\- Ron, déjalo.

\- ¿Por qué¿ No tienes que avergonzarte por haber ganado, al contrario, tienes que tener la cabeza muy alta.

\- Ron, no hemos acertado ni una sola pregunta. Son 45 preguntas y todas las ha contestado los de Vinichi.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible! Ellos no valen nada, creo que te han hechizado, deberían de declarar nulo ese mini torneo- gritó.

Todos les miraban pero ninguno de los tres prestaban atención.

\- ¿Has hablado con tu hermano hoy?- le preguntó Alan.

\- No, aún no.

\- ¡Potter! ¡Me las pagarás!

Ron se abalanzó sobre él pero Harry fue más rápido y se apartó del camino cayendo al suelo en un lío con Alan y Gaia, a los cuales había empujado. El pelirrojo cayó de bruces al suelo provocando risas.

\- ¡Señor Weasley!- la profesora McGonagall se acercó a ellos.

\- Profesora, él ha hechizado a Hermione.

\- Esa acusación es muy grave, señor Weasley.

\- Yo no he hecho tal cosa, simplemente hemos sido más rápidos- aseguró Harry.

\- Pues entonces has hecho trampa de alguna forma. Es imposible que se sepa todas las preguntas- insistió Ron.

\- Eso no es tan imposible cuando Harry tiene ocho maestrías- dijo Leone, un chico de su curso.

\- ¿Ocho maestrías?- preguntó asombrada la profesora McGonagall.

\- Así es. Harry tiene sus TIMOS y sus EXTASIS con una nota media de Matrícula de Honor y tiene ocho maestrías- aseguró Piero que se había acercado.

\- Eso es ilegal, señor Giacometti.

\- No lo es, profesor Dumbledore. Las normas eran que tenían que tener desde 14 años hasta los 17 años, no sobre sus estudios y que fuese actualmente en uno de los colegios. Harry tiene 15 años y estudia en mi colegio desde que tiene 11 años, tiene todo lo requerido.

\- Pero eso no es así.

\- Sí, lo es. Harry consiguió sus TIMOS a las dos semanas de empezar su primer año, una semana después de haber recibido los resultados se presentó a los EXTASIS. Once asignaturas para los TIMOS, las once con Matrícula de Honor; catorce para los EXTASIS con los mismos resultados.

\- ¿Qué maestrías tienes?- le preguntó el profesor Flitwick.

\- Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Transformaciones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología, Pociones, Encantamientos, Runas Antiguas y Astronomía- contestó Harry.

\- Este año tenía pensado en sacárselas de Aritmancia y Sanación.

\- En realidad, director. Me voy a presentar.

\- Pero no tienes los profesores adecuados.

\- Hablé con ellos antes de venir, me enviarán las cosas a través de Flame y si tengo alguna duda sólo se lo tengo que preguntar. No me presentaré si creo que no voy a poder sacarlas, se lo aseguro. Probablemente me presente al año que viene, ya que me faltará algo de práctica y eso… Una pena, la verdad.

\- ¿Lo has hablado con tus padres?

\- Sí.

\- Muy bien, sabes que te ayudaré si lo necesitas.

\- Y todos nosotros. Tú nos ayudas a nosotros, Harry, creo que es hora de devolverte el favor.

\- Gracias, Leone, director.

\- Impresionante. ¡Ocho maestrías!- dijo el profesor Flitwick.

\- Es usted un chico realmente increíble, señor Potter- le aseguró la profesora McGonagall. La profesora Sprout asintió.

\- Gracias, profesores.

\- El caso es que en las reglas del Torneo no le impide entrar así que Harry Potter seguirá en él- aseguró el director Piero zanjando el asunto.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Ron nunca ha tenido educación jajajaja. Dumbledore es inteligente y sabe cuándo seguir adelante y cuándo no... esperemos! Jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajajaja Hermione me da un poco de pena... pero no lo suficiente jajajajajaja. Creo que una de los defectos de Hermione es lo estrecha de mente que es. Ella cree que todo lo que digan los adultos y los libros es la verdad y eso no siempre es así; Hay que recordar que los libros están escritos por los vencedores, o importa de qué bando sean, están escritos por aquellos de lo qué piensan, no importa qué, y no siempre tienen la razón. Ron cree ciegamente es Hermione, en ella, en su inteligencia y en qué nunca se equivoca jajajaja. Me alegro que te guste! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Es un fallo que tiene... lo estrecha de mente, una pena. Gryffindor? Creo que quieres decir Ravenclaw que son los inteligentes ;) jajajaja. Me alegro que te guste ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Mra. De Horan: Jajajaja creo que Harry está un poco decepcionado del torneo... no es un gran reto para él, aunque eso es normal, los demás no tienen la culpa que él sea tan inteligente jajajaja. Zoe, se dedica a pulsar al botón porque sabe que su compañero sabe las respuestas... Jajajaja. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para responder a su review, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Harry siguió en el Torneo de duelo y de preguntas ya que estaba en el colegio y dentro de los límites de edad estipulados.

En ese momento, los tres estaban entrando por las puertas principales para ir a comer. Habían pasado todo el día estudiando, ya que muchos de ellos se tenían que presentar a los TIMOS y a los EXTASIS, y los demás a los exámenes finales de cada año; Harry se puso a estudiar para sus maestrías.

Arriba de las escaleras una asiática morena con sus amigas acorralaron a una rubia, la insultaban. Harry reconoció a la asiática como Cho Chang, se pegaba mucho a él. Harry se paró a escuchar.

\- Eres una lunática, un bicho raro, por eso no tienes amigos. No eres nada, espero que te apartes de mi camino, no quiero que me molestes- dijo Cho a la rubia, después bajó la escalera y se fue al Gran Comedor junto con sus amigas.

Iba a seguir con su camino cuando vio a Ginny Weasley que se acercaba a la muchacha.

\- Pero mira quién está aquí, si es la lunática. Me caes mal y lo sabes. ¿Sabes cuál es mi pasatiempo favorito? Hacerte la vida imposible, lunática. Tienes unas pintas horribles, por eso no le gustas a los chicos- le dijo con crueldad Ginny.

La empujó, la tiró todo lo que llevaba en los brazos al suelo, sacó la varita, lo prendió fuego y bajó las escaleras riéndose.

Harry suspiró, no entendía cómo alguien podía ser tan mala persona.

\- Id vosotros a comer, yo voy a ayudarla.

\- Está bien Harry.

Gaia y Alan siguieron el camino al Gran Comedor, Harry subió las escaleras corriendo sacando su varita.

\- Aguamenti- dijo apuntando a las llamas.

Se agachó a recoger los libros y los pergaminos que se habían salvado. Los cogió y después la ayudo a levantarse.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, gracias.

Ella levanto la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los suyos. A Harry se le cortó el aliento, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

La chica era preciosa, rubia con el pelo largo y liso, unos ojos azules enormes que mostraban inocencia aunque en ese momento estaban llenos de lágrimas no derramadas, delgada y pequeñita. Harry no había visto a nadie más hermosa. Su mano hormigueaba con la piel de ella.

\- No hagas caso a esas locas, te tienen envidia- dijo entregándole todo lo que había recogido y soltando su mano.

\- ¿Envidia? ¿Por qué?- preguntó con voz soñadora y un poco rota.

\- De que tú eres mucho más guapa que ellas. No llores, no lo merecen.

\- Llevaba una semana encerrada en la biblioteca buscando la información que pidió el profesor Flitwick, es la asignatura que peor se me da- dijo tristemente.

\- Yo te puedo ayudar si quieres…

\- ¿Por qué? No me conoces.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres mi ayuda? No veo bien lo que te han hecho y yo sólo quiero ayudarte, si tú aceptas; claro que también puedes negarte y volver a encerrarte otra semana en la biblioteca buscando de nuevo la información que necesitas.

Ella sonrió.

\- Prefiero que me ayudes, pero ¿qué quieres a cambio?

\- Nada, no quiero nada, ni ahora ni nunca; claro que yo gano algo.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Tu compañía- el sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa - ¿Quieres que te acompañe a algún lado?

\- ¡Oh! No hace falta gracias.

\- Como quieras. Yo me voy a comer entonces. Adiós.

\- Hasta luego.

La vio alejarse, después bajó las escaleras y entró al Gran Comedor. Se sentó con sus amigos, los cuales le estaban esperando.

\- ¿Todo bien?- le preguntó Alan.

\- Sí. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque nunca te había visto la cara de bobo que tienes.

\- ¡Ei!- se quejó.

\- ¿Va a poder recuperar lo que ha perdido?- preguntó Gaia.

\- No. Me he ofrecido a ayudarle y ella ha aceptado.

\- Ahí está otra vez esa sonrisa de tonto.

Alan y Gaia se empezaron a reír. Les miraban, eso es lo que notó Harry, levantó la mirada y vio a Neville mirando fijamente a su amigo. Sonrió, parecía que Alan tenía un admirador.

\- Bienvenidos al primer día de Duelos- anunció Dumbledore.

Los cuatro colegios estaban en el Gran Comedor, el cual había sido agrandado mágicamente. Había ocho tarimas para los duelos, en cada tarima un profesor que hacía de árbitro.

En ellas se iban a hacer los duelos para eliminar más rápido a los oponentes, había cincuenta alumnos de cada colegio, excepto de Vinichi, ya que era más pequeño.

Harry y los demás se fueron distribuyendo según les mandaban. Su primer duelo iba a ser contra un alumno de Beuxbatouns, el árbitro era un hombre vestido completamente de negro y con el pelo negro y lacio, parecía que nunca se le había lavado, su nombre era Severus Snape, el cual le miró con odio. Harry ganó el duelo en tan solo cinco minutos.

Al final del día casi todos los alumnos de Vinichi habían ganado, incluidos Alan, Gaia y Harry.

Salieron del Gran Comedor muy contentos, delante de ellos iba Neville Longbottom, al chico se le acercó Ron y Hermione, el pelirrojo se choco con él a propósito haciéndole caer.

\- Mira por donde va, capullo- le dijo Ron a Neville.

\- Eres tú el que se ha chocado conmigo.

\- Porque necesitas mucho espacio para moverte, como estás tan gordo. ¿Contra mí sí te enfrentas? No te has apuntado para los duelos, cobarde.

\- Por lo menos él no come como un cerdo- intervino Harry- Además no a todos nos gusta batirnos a duelo, eso no tiene nada que ver con la cobardía.

Alan ayudó a Neville a levantarse.

\- Tú no te metas, Potter.

\- Me meto si me da la gana, Weasley. Ahora me voy, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ponerte en ridículo.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Cómo qué?

\- Harry. Harry.

Se escuchó de repente, supo que su hermano quería hablar con él.

\- Me llaman, si no te importa… Adiós.

Harry sacó el espejo y vio a su hermano. Sonrió, le echaba mucho de menos. Escuchó que Neville le daba las gracias a Alan, se prometió que le enseñaría hablar inglés para que pudiera entender bien al chico.

Terminó de hablar con Christofer y se marcho al Bosque Prohibido donde estaba Golten, necesitaba volar y no se imaginaba nada mejor para volar que en su pegaso.

\- Hola pequeño. ¿Me has echado de menos? Yo a ti sí- dijo palmeándole la cabeza con cariño.

Se subió y Golten extendió las alas y empezó a volar, más allá del Bosque Prohibido y del castillo. Una hora después volvió al Bosque, miro hacia abajo y vio a la chica rubia que tanto le había llamado la atención rodeada de centauros furiosos que le apuntaban con sus flechas.

\- Vamos abajo, Golten. Creo que esa chica necesita ayuda.

Golten bajó y se paró al lado de la chica. Harry se bajó y miró al centauro jefe.

\- Hola. Me gustaría que la dejaseis, por favor.

\- ¡Harry Potter! ¿La conoces?

\- Sí.

\- Bien, la dejaremos en paz pero sólo a ella, Buenas noches.

\- Gracias. Buenas noches.

Se dio la vuelta y miró a los ojos azules de la rubia, estaba sorprendida.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **Cristine Malfoy: Gracias! Me alegro que te guste! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Creo que hacen una buena pareja... Harry nunca se ha burlado de ella y cada vez que decía algo que los demás creen que no existen se queda callado, no se burla ni nada... Yo también me imaginaba a Cho así... jajajaja. Yo también me alegro! ;) Snape es Snape... jajajaja. Y Alan, el pobre se lo merece ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajajaja y ver a Luna sorprendida no es fácil... Siempre he pensado que ella está más en sintonía con la naturaleza, por eso esas criaturas que se supone no existen... jajajaja. Ay el amor! Es lo que tiene, que nos deja a todos tontos! Jajajajaja. Me alegro que te guste! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Mar91: Me alegro que te guste! A mí me parecen perfectos! Mejor que con Ginny... jajajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Gracias! Eso es genial! Jajajajaja. Pues... Arthur me cae bien aunque creo que se deja llevar demasiado por su mujer, no me gusta que sea tan dócil y le tenga miedo... Molly no me gusta, demasiado mandona y se tiene que hacer lo que ella diga, siempre ha dejado a los gemelos en segundo plano y eso es algo que no me gusta, al igual que siempre está regañando a Sirius... A cuenta de qué? Bill me cae bien y creo que debería haber salido más en los libros... y ya en las películas ni hablamos jajajaja. Me gusta que no le haga caso a su madre, por el trabajo, su ropa, su pelo, su novia... eso es genial! Charlie también me gusta aunque sale aún menos que Bill... En las películas ni sale y creo que casi ni se le nombra... se le nombra en la primera y listo! Siempre he pensado que Bill y Charlie se han ido lejos por trabajo para estar lejos de su madre... jajajaja. Percy no me gusta nada... creo que tiene un palo metido en el... Se cree superior a los demás y me habría gustado que fuese él quien muriera sinceramente... Los gemelos son mis Weasley favoritos! Creo que es genial que hagan bromas y sigan sus sueños sin importar lo que diga la mandona de su madre y eso es genial. Ron no me cae bien, pero para nada, es un celoso que quiere lo que Harry tiene pero sólo ve "lo bueno" no piensa en los peligros que corre Harry y que alguien le quiere matar, creo que no es un amigo de fiar, que en cuenta algo sale cómo el no quiere lo abandona y hay dos pruebas de ello! Es un celoso, un envidioso... Si incluso no se fijó en Hermione hasta que lo hizo Krum! Y Ginny tampoco me gusta, es una niña que tiene en su mente el amor de Harry y nada más, se enamoró de una idealización, no del verdadero Harry. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Of course! ;) Thanks you! Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para responder a su review, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

\- No deberías venir por aquí tú sola. Por lo menos no de noche…

\- Gracias.

\- De nada. Por cierto, soy Harry.

\- Lo sé, yo soy Luna Lovegood.

\- Encantado. ¿Qué haces por aquí tú sola?

\- Me gusta pasear por aquí, nadie me molesta. ¿Cómo has hecho para que sean tan amables y no me disparasen?

\- Tengo buena mano con los animales y criaturas.

\- Ya veo. ¿Es tuyo?- le preguntó señalando a Golten.

\- Sí, está conmigo desde hace once años. ¿Te gusta?

\- Sí, es precioso. ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Golten. ¿No tienes clase?

\- No. Han suspendido las clases de hoy. Eres muy simpático, yo pensaba que ibas a ser un chico arrogante, con eso de que eres muy famoso…

\- Gracias- dijo divertido- No te creas, a veces lo soy. Remus dice que me parezco a mis dos padres, que por eso soy así.

\- Tienen que ser buenas personas.

\- Lo son. Debería ir a estudiar, me tengo que sacar la maestría de Sanación y tengo mucho que hacer.

\- ¡Oh, claro! Yo también debería estudiar.

\- Oye, te dije que te iba a ayudar con Encantamientos… ¿Quieres que te ayude mañana?

\- Si no es molestia para ti…

\- ¡Para nada! Estaré por aquí esta noche, por si quieres venir.

\- Vale. Gracias por acompañarme, nos vemos más tarde. Hasta luego.

\- Hasta luego.

Mientras hablaban habían llegado al linde del bosque. A Harry le había gustado hablar con ella, solo esperaba hablar con ella esta noche, cuanto antes mejor.

Llegó a la maxi caravana, allí estaban Gaia y Alan estudiando sin hablar entre ellos. Se sentó al lado de la chica y enfrente de su amigo.

\- Vaya sonrisa tienes- le comentó la chica.

\- La misma que Alan. ¿Qué tal con Neville?

Alan se sonrojó furiosamente.

\- No sé porque me dices eso.

\- Vamos Alan. Nos conocemos desde hace cinco años. Te gusta y no me digas que no.

\- Está bien, es cierto, Neville me gusta. ¿Estás contento?

\- Pues claro que sí. Ese chico me cae bien y creo que hacéis una muy buena pareja.

\- No sé si es gay.

\- Yo creo que lo es, le he visto mirarte mucho y fijamente, eso será por algo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Harry. Queda con él para saber qué pasa.

\- Eso haré.

Harry cogió un libro y se puso a leerle y a estudiarle, iba un poco atrasado para las maestrías; aunque la de Sanación la tenía más fácil, ya que tenía un Don pero le faltaba todo lo teórico.

Llegaban las Navidades, Harry había visto a Luna todas las noches, paseaban, hablaban, la ayudaba con los estudios aunque eso era poco; las criaturas mágicas que había en el Bosque Prohibido salían a saludarlos lo que causaba mucha admiración en la chica ya que ella sabía que era por él.

A Harry le gustaba verla mientras que ella acariciaba a los unicornios, los thestralls e incluso a Golten. Tenía un brillo en los ojos que era único, le hacía aún más hermosa.

Sabía lo que le pasaba con ella, al principio no lo sabía, después no lo quiso creer y al final lo acepto: estaba enamorado perdidamente de ella.

Los alumnos del Vinichi junto con los profesores visitaron el Callejón Diagón, allí visitaron todas las tiendas, Harry hizo compras en la librería, en el boticario, en Ollivanders hizo revisar su varita, la última tienda fue la de las mascotas. Allí vio una lechuza blanca, preciosa, una niña se acercó a la lechuza, intentó tocarla pero el animal ululó enfurecido.

El tendero se acercó.

\- Es preciosa, a todos le encanta pero no se deja tocar y los mismo que quieren comprara al final no lo hacen.

Harry se acercó a la lechuza y la tocó con las puntas de los dedos, ululó y se posó en su hombro.

\- Cómo no…- susurró Alan.

\- ¡Es increíble! Pensaba que no iba a vivir para ver eso- el tendero estaba sorprendido.

\- Creo que esto significa que me la llevo.

\- Sí señor. Le daré una jaula.

Llamó a su nueva mascota Hedwig, era muy cariñosa con él. Al principio, se loa iba a regalar a su hermano pero al final se la quedó ya que la lechuza le había elegido a él, él no la había elegido a ella.

Iba a echar de menos a su familia en las Navidades, ya que era la primera vez que no pasaba con ellos esas fiestas….

En Hogwarts se iba a celebrar un baile. El profesor Dumbledore lo había comunicado en el desayuno de esa mañana, dos horas después más de diez chicas le habían pedido que fuese su acompañante, había rechazado a todas.

\- ¿Se lo vas a pedir a Neville, Alan?- pregunto Gaia.

Estaban en la biblioteca estudiando, o intentando estudiar ya que les interrumpían a menudo, para la consternación de la Señora Pince, la bibliotecaria.

\- No lo creo, vosotros sabéis que ser gay no está bien visto.

\- Pero es una buena oportunidad para pedirle una cita, o una especie de cita- protestó la chica.

\- No sé.

\- Alan, si quieres pedírselo, hazlo. Si te dicen algo sabes que no te dejaremos solo. Si tienen algún problema que me lo digan a mí- le dijo Harry.

\- Lo pensaré. ¿Tú con quién vas a ir? Te lo han pedido más de una docena de chicas…

\- Pues… Os lo diré mañana por la mañana, con un poco de suerte.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada, Gaia. No quiero tener esperanza para que luego me rechace. ¿Ya tienes pareja de baile?

\- Todavía no.

\- Creo que no se atreven a pedírselo con nosotros aquí- dijo Alan.

\- Si quieres te dejamos sola…

\- No, tranquilos. Tengo tiempo todavía. Una semana.

Esa misma noche, Harry se adentró en el bosque, quince minutos después llegó a un claro donde se encontraba Golten. Saludó a su pegaso y esperó.

\- Hola Harry.

\- Hola Luna. ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, aunque eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, pareces nervioso.

\- Es que lo estoy. Verás Luna, yo me preguntaba… no sé cómo decírtelo- Cogió aire con fuerza y decidió preguntárselo directamente como siempre le decía su padrino- ¿Quieres acompañarme al baile de Navidad?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Estás seguro? He oído a muchas chicas muy bonitas que desean ir contigo…

\- Estoy seguro, quiero ir contigo. ¿Qué me dices?

\- Me encantaría.

\- Genial- Harry sonrió con fuerza- Te recogeré al pie de las escaleras principales.

\- Muy bien. Gracias por pedírmelo.

\- No te lo he pedido para hacerte un favor, Luna, Estoy siendo un poco egoísta, me temo que sólo he pensado en mí.

Luna se sonrojó, lo que le pareció muy adorable. Se acercó a ella y le tomó de la mano, apretándola con suavidad y mirándola a los ojos.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajajaja Harry no dejará que le quiten su pareja de baile tan fácilmente! Jajajaja. Podrían ir juntos pero Alan quiere ir con Neville aunque tiene miedo... Jajajajajaja eso serían taaaaaaan bonito! Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Cristine Malfoy: Gracias! Mucho! Vaya cara se les va a quedar a algunas personas! Jajajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajajaja son na pareja increíble! Por lo menos para mí... jajajaja. El encanto de Harry y las criaturas... jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Mar91: Mucho! Se me cae la baba según lo escribo! Jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Jajajaja of course! ;)¨I´m glad you like it! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **Mra. De Horan: Te parece pronto? Normalmente me dicen lo contrario... jajajaja. Los capítulos son cada semana, los martes, a no ser que surja algo como este capítulo :( Pues no estoy segura si se quedarán o se irán... lo suyo será que terminen donde empezaron pero... no lo sé. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para responder a su review, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Lo siento, siento mucho el retraso pero la página donde escribo los capítulos no ha funcionado hasta hoy y me ha sido imposible subir capítulo ayer... Lo siento!**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Harry iba hacia la biblioteca, allí le esperaban sus amigos cuando escuchó a alguien detrás de él.

\- Hola Harry- le llamaron.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Ginny Weasley que le miraba seductoramente.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien. ¿Quieres algo?

\- Bueno sí, me preguntaba si no tenías algo que decirme.

\- Pues no, la verdad.

\- Oh. Pues te lo digo yo. ¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo?

\- No.

\- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Ya tienes pareja?

\- Sí, la tengo. Pero aunque no la tuviese no iría contigo. Ahora me tengo que ir. Adiós- se dio la vuelta y se marcho a la biblioteca.

Era el día del baile, Harry se había puesto un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa azul y una túnica negra con el borde azul del mismo tono que la camisa. Iba muy guapo y elegante.

Alan iba con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca. Se lo había pedido a Neville quien había aceptado muy sonrojado.

Gaia iba con George Weasley, un buen chico. Tenía un vestido rojo de tirantes apretado al cuerpo con el pelo liso recogido en una parte, los zapatos eran negros como el bolso, los pendientes y la pulsera. Estaba muy guapa.

Harry estaba muy nervioso, se encontraba al pie de las escaleras esperando a su acompañante. Todas las chicas que se lo había pedido le miraban, preguntándose con quién iría.

Ginny y Cho estaban allí con sus parejas, Dean Thomas y Michael Corner respectivamente. Miraban a todos lados, buscando a la acompañante de Harry, el cual ambas le habían pedido que fuese su pareja y habían sido rechazadas.

Harry se colocó la túnica, un recorrido por la espalda le hizo de levantar la mirada. Allí, al pie de las escaleras, se encontraba Luna, mirándole.

Llevaba un vestido del mismo azul que la camisa de Harry, el mismo azul que el color de sus ojos. El vestido era precioso, con un solo tirante ancho en el hombro derecho, apretado al pecho y después suelto. Debajo del pecho tenía una especie de cinturón de pedrería, plateado. Sus zapatos eran plateados con una tira en su tobillo y un buen tacón de aguja, el bolso era del mismo color que los zapatos. Los pendientes y la pulsera hacían juego con el broche. El pelo lo tenía semi recogido con un broche de mariposa, los mechones sueltos se los había rizado. Llevaba poco maquillaje, con los ojos más marcados, haciéndolos resaltar, en sus labios llevaba un rosa clarito.

Harry se quedó embobado mirándola, estaba sin palabras, con la boca seca.

Luna bajó las escaleras y llegó ante él, aunque justo a tiempo Harry salió de su estupor para ayudarla a bajar los últimos escalones, como un buen caballero, como le había enseñado su madre y su padre.

Las miradas de aquellos a su alrededor iban de una a la otra. Harry escuchó como Cho y Ginny preguntaban a la vez quién era ella.

Besó primero su mano y después su mejilla.

\- Estás hermosa, Luna.

Cuando las palabras de Harry salieron de su boca hubo un silencio, hasta que Cho explotó:

\- ¿Luna? ¿Luna Lovegood? ¿Has venido al baile con la lunática? ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿La prefieres a ella antes que a mí?- gritó con furia.

\- Cuidado, ten mucho cuidado como tratas a Luna. Que sea la última vez que la llamas así porque no querrás verme enfadado. Ella es mucho mejor que tú, en todo. Te creer muy bonita, pero no le llegas a la suela de los zapatos a Luna, ella es preciosa. Ya te gustaría ser ella. La maltratas porque es más guapa, mejor persona y más inteligente que tú. Vamos, Luna, te quiero presentar a mis amigos.

\- Gracias Harry.

Luna enlazó su brazo en el de Harry y ambos entraron en el Gran Comedor.

La noche fue maravillosa. Cenaron entre risas, en la misma mesa estaban los tres amigos con sus parejas, también Fred Weasley, el gemelo de George y su acompañante Angelina Johnson. Harry sacó a bailar a Luna y estuvieron en la pista durante horas, cuando se cansaron él propuso ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores a lo que ella aceptó encantada.

\- Toma, hace frío aquí afuera- dijo Harry dándole su túnica.

\- Pero tú vas a coger frío.

\- No te preocupes por eso, lo importante eres tú- ella se sonrojó.

\- Eres muy amable.

\- ¿Sabes? Hoy ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Luna, ya sé que te pido mucho pero tú eres muy importante para mí, por eso me preguntaba… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

\- ¿Tu novia? ¡Me encantaría!

Harry suspiró de alivio, no se había dado cuenta de que había retenido la respiración esperando la respuesta de la chica.

Acercó su pequeño cuerpo al de él, inclinó la cabeza y rozo sus labios con los suyos, probándolos. Ella se estremeció en sus brazos. Le abrió los labios, tanteando con su lengua, al final la beso más profundamente, con más pasión.

Terminó de besarla con una sonrisa. Ella también sonreía.

\- ¡Guau! Eso sí que es un beso.

\- Lo siento, nunca había besado antes- dijo sonrojada.

\- ¿He sido tu primer beso? Me siento honrado.

\- No te rías de mí, Harry.

\- No me río de ti. Me gustas y mucho, por eso me alegro de que yo sea el primero en probar tus labios aunque es sea un poco egoísta de mi parte.

\- Me gusta tu parte egoísta- Luna se sonrojó aún más.

\- Y a mí me gusta que te sonrojes. Por cierto, me gusta mucho este vestido.

Siguieron hablando un buen rato más. Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana cuando Harry la acompañó hasta su Sala Común. En la puerta de la Sala, la pegó a su cuerpo una vez más y la volvió a besar dejándola sin respiración.

\- Ya es tarde, deberías irte a dormir, no quiero que mañana estés tan cansada. Tienes que dormir bien.

\- Me lo he pasado muy bien.

\- Y yo también. Hasta mañana preciosa.

\- Hasta mañana.

La volvió a besar, esta vez con dulzura, y se fue de allí para poder dormir un poco.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **Cristine Malfoy: Gracias! Puede ser sí... o a lo mejor no se atreven con Harry jajajaja ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Cho me cae muy mal jajajaja siempre he pensado en ella como una de las chicas que se burlaban de Luna... Y eso no lo soporto! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajajaja se lo merecían! Son tan... insufribles! Jajajaja no estoy segura de que Luna se vaya con Harry la verdad... Jajajaja imagina que sí se ha declarado... estamos hablando de Alan, que ha crecido junto con Harry, y no olvidemos a Gaia... jajajajajaja. Muchas gracias! Nos vemos!** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Hopefully... Although some people expect anything the truth... Thank you! I´m glad! See you ;) Chocolate kisses :)**

 **Mar91: Se lo merecían por insufribles! Jajajajaja. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Gracias! Me alegro que te gusten! Jajajajaja pues la verdad es que no se me había ocurrido pero eso es típico de Skeeter! Jajajajaja. Gracias! Besos de chocolate:)**

 **Mra. De Horan: Te he asustado? Yo no quería eso! Lo siento! Gracias! Me alegro que te guste! Te gusta? Al principio era diferente pero no me gustaba... jajajaja. Creo que quedaría muy guapa con el puesto. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **santos.242356: Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para responder a su review, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Pronto corría de boca en boca que Harry Potter salía con Luna Lovegood, lo que hacía que a él le mirasen extrañados y a ella las chicas con odio y los chicos con deseo, ya que pensaban que tenía que ser muy buena en la cama, lo que hizo que quisieran acostarse con ella.

La mañana de Navidad, Harry se levanto y abrió sus regalos, los cuales la mayoría de ellos eran libros.

Salió de la maxi caravana directo a desayunar, esperaba encontrarse a Luna por el camino, ya que quería darle su regalo. Estaba un poco nervioso ya que era la primera vez que le hacía un regalo a una chica que no fuera su familia o su mejor amiga.

La suerte estuvo de su lado, se encontró a Luna bajando las escaleras. Llevaba una falda hasta las rodillas de color rosa, una camisa de color blanco con una chaqueta del mismo tono que la falda.

\- Buenos días, preciosa. Feliz Navidad- saludó acercándose a ella.

\- Feliz Navidad,

\- Antes de entrar me gustaría darte tu regalo. Quería dártelo en persona. Toma, ábrelo.

Luna le hizo caso rompió el envoltorio y abrió la caja, dentro había un collar de un sol.

\- Es muy bonito, gracias.

\- El sol representa cómo me siento cuando estás conmigo. Tú eres mi sol.

\- Ahora siento que mi regalo es una tontería.

\- No es cierto. Me ha encantado la figura del hipogrifo, la pondré en mi habitación.

Entraron al Gran Comedora desayunar, se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Desde que empezaron a salir Luna se sentaba en la mesa de los leones junto con él, Gaia, Alan y Neville. Los cinco se llevaban muy bien, Fred y George Weasley se unían a ellos de vez en cuando.

Los gemelos eran muy diferentes de sus dos hermanos menores, lo que agradaba a todos, es cierto que eran muy bromistas pero eso a ellos les gustaba.

Gaia empezó a salir con George y Alan con Neville.

Los duelos siguieron adelante. Gaia perdió un duelo antes de llegar a la semifinal, Alan perdió en la semifinal. Harry llego a la final, lucharía contra Nikolai Petroskov, de Drumstrang.

Subió a la tarima de duelo ante la antenta mirada de todos, divisó en el público a sus amigos, a Luna… y a Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, los dos le miraban con odio y él sabía porqué.

 **Flash-Back semanas antes**

Harry estaba encima de la tarima esperando a su contrincante que era Ron Weasley. El pelirrojo subió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y con gran chulería.

\- Voy a hacer que me supliques piedad- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente le miró.

El duelo comenzó, Harry n peleó en serio, jugaba con él. Hizo que Ron corriera de un lado al otro de la tarima, el pelirrojo comenzó a estar muy cansado… y rabioso.

\- ¿Eso es lo único que sabes hacer, Potter? ¡Diffindo!

Harry esquivó el hechizo con facilidad y le envió un pequeño huracán que le hizo volar un poco, mareándole pero no lo suficiente como para dejarle fuera de combate, quería seguir peleando.

Siguieron peleando hasta que se cansó, con un movimiento de varita le dejó calvo, logrando las risas de todos, después le cubrió de una especie de moco pegajoso y finalmente lle envió fuera de la plataforma.

Ron se levantó enfurecido y se tiró encima de él intentando golpearle mientras que gritaba cosas como que se la iba a pagar, que eso no quedaba así…

El profesor Flitwick les separó y castigó al alumno de Hogwarts por mala conducta y ser un mal perdedor.

Unos días después se enfrentó a Hermione Granger, ella le miraba con superioridad, sabía que eso era debido a que la muchacha era una verdadera come libros y una sabelotodo. Ella pensaba que todo lo que decía era lo correcto, si alfo no la gustaba o no la cuadraba se enfurruñaba, los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y se daba la vuelta lo más digna que podía y se iba.

Harry pensaba que equivocarse no era malo, al contrario, aprendías cosas nuevas.

Hermione se quería vengar por haberla dejado en ridículo en el concurso de preguntas.

La chica empezó a lanzarle hechizos lo más rápido que podía pero él los esquivaba haciéndose a un lado o con un escudo. Harry le lanzó un hechizo que no pudo esquivar y le dio de lleno haciéndola casi caer de la tarima.

Ella siguió mandándole hechizos y maldiciones.

Harry se cansó de jugar con ella así que hizo un pequeño charco en la tarima en la parte de Hermione y después le congeló logrando que ella patinase por toda la tarima, después le mandó un par de hechizos que ella intentó esquivarlos con un escudo y lográndolo por los pelos.

\- ¡Levicorpus!- dijo Harry.

Hermione se quedó colgada boca debajo de un tobillo, después la liberó con un movimiento de muñeca haciéndola caer de bruces y finalmente la lanzó fuera de la tarima con otro movimiento de muñeca.

La muchacha se levantó con dignidad, se secó las lágrimas que se habían deslizado por sus mejillas. Lágrimas de rabia por haber sido vencida por Harry Potter.

Harry inclinó la cabeza cortésmente, ella no dijo ni hizo nada, sólo alzó la barbilla y se dirigió donde la esperaba Ron, el cual le miraba con rabia contenida.

Él no entendía por qué le odiaban tanto, no había hecho nada. Ellos querían ganar y habían hecho lo que fuera por haberlo conseguido, pero no le importaba la razón ni nada por el estilo; él era feliz como estaba, con su familia, sus amigos y su novia. No les necesitaba ni les quería, no se habían portado bien con él ni con sus amigos desde el principio.

Harry bajó de la tarima con los aplausos de fondo de sus amigos y sus compañeros de colegio, se acercó a Luna y le dio un beso rápido pero que había durado lo suficiente para que ella se sonrojase y a él se le erizase el vello del cuerpo. Le encantaba besarla delante de todo el mundo, ya que cuando eso ocurría ella se sonrojaba y eso a él le encantaba, y hacía que no pudiera dejar de sonreír como un bobo.

 **Fin Flash-Back**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **sjrodgers23: I´m glad you like it! Thanks to you for reading my story and leave your comment! ;) Chocolate kisses :)**

 **Cristine Malfoy: Gracias! Me alegro mucho! Gracias por dejar tu comentario... me hace muy feliz. A mí tampoco me gustan esos dos... jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: El amor... De eso no se escapará jajajaja. Creo que si se la lleva le quitaría a ella la elección de dónde quiere estudiar... Harry no la haría eso. Jajajajajaja esos dos aprenderán de una forma o de otra pero aprenderán tarde o temprano jajajaja. Madre mía! Menuda cara se les quedaría no? Jajajajaja. Se lo merecen por imbéciles jajajaja. Gracias!** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Yo no te lo discuto porque lo son jajajajaja. Sólo se creen lo mejor y quieren lo mejor... Harry y los de Vinichi han estado haciendo duelos desde el principio... en Hgwarts no ¿cómo les va a ganar? Y al igual que en Durmtrang... hacen duelos desde primer año o segundo año... jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Mar91: Jajajajaja menuda cara se les quedaría no? jajajaja. Tienen que estar rezando para que pierda el suelo jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para responder a su review, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Bueno, sí lo sé, voy casi una semana tarde... y la verdad no pienso poner ninguna excusa porque simplemente no la hay, lo único que puedo decir es lo siento!**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Nikolai Petroskov y él inclinaron la cabeza a modo de saludo y respeto, el profesor Flitwick les dio permiso para empezar pero ellos no atacaron, se miraron a los ojos para así adivinar el primer movimiento del adversario.

Harry fue el primero en atacar, Nikolai logró esquivarlo justo a tiempo y él también atacó´, así comenzó el duelo. Los dos adversarios se estaban midiendo, los dos eran realmente buenos.

Veinte minutos después de comenzar el duelo, los dos estaban casi ilesos, no se sabía quién estaba peor de los dos ya que era muy difícil averiguarlo.

\- ¡Desmaius!

\- ¡Protego! ¡Aguamenti Maxima!- gritó Harry.

El chorro de agua le dio a su contrincante en el pecho haciéndole casi caer de la tarima. Nikolai atacó con un fuego. Siguieron atacándose mutuamente.

\- ¡Avis! ¡opppugno! ¡Incarcerus! ¡Hielum!

Harry conjuró unos pájaros, luego se los envió para que le picoteasen, Nikolai los hizo desaparecer, pero antes de que se diese cuenta estaba atado desde el cuello hasta los pies y finalmente congeló las cuerdas, haciéndole caer y que no se pudiese mover.

Harry ganó el duelo y se proclamó campeó del Torneo. Deshizo los conjuros antes de que el profesor lo hiciera, le tendió la mano a Nilokai y le ayudó a levantarse.

\- Ha sido un gran duelo.

\- Ya lo creo. Me ha gustado luchar mucho contra ti. Tal vez podríamos repetirlo en otra ocasión- dijo Nikolai con una sonrisa.

\- Me encantaría.

Le dieron una pequeña copa y 2000 galeones. En el pequeño torneo de las preguntas, se finalizó de la siguiente forma:

Hogwarts Vs Vinichi: 0- 450 Drumstrang Vs Hogwarts: 390- 60 Vinichi Vs Beuxbatouns: 400- 50 Hogwarts Vs Beauxbatouns: 220- 230 Beuxbatouns Vs Drumstrang: 150- 300 Drumstrang Vs Vinichi: 200- 250

Por lo tanto Vinichi quedó en primer lugar con 1100 puntos, Drumstrang en el segundo lugar con 890 puntos, Beuxbatouns en el tercero con 430 puntos y en el cuarto lugar Hogwarts con 280.

La profesora McGonagall estaba realmente avergonzada de que quedasen en el último lugar y con tan pocos puntos.

\- Albus, esto es vergonzoso, hemos quedado los últimos, Vinichi ha ganado y por mucho.

\- Sigo pensando que Vinichi ha hecho trampa, el señor Potter no debería haber seguido en el Torneo.

\- No han hecho trampas, el señor Potter estaba en su derecho de participar y lo sabes, Albus.

\- Todavía no entiendo cómo la señorita Granger se dejó ganar de esa forma en las preguntas contra Vinichi fue… horrible.

\- La señorita Granger es lista pero cerrada de mente y eso hace que no considere nada en lo que no crea, como en los pegasos dorados. Sigue diciendo que no existen, que los libros dicen que es un Mito.

\- Tienes razón Minerva.

\- El caso es que somos el hazme reír, nunca antes el colegio anfitrión ha perdido de esta forma.

\- Lo sé Minerva, créeme que realmente lo sé- dijo con un suspiro.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas a comer Harry?

\- Ya lo verás, es una sorpresa, Lun. Confía en mí.

Llevaba a Luna de la mano, ella tenía los ojos vendados y estaban en el Bosque Prohibido. Quería llevarla a un claro en mitad del bosque.

Hacía un día espléndido así que había organizado un picnic.

Llegaron al claro, Harry la quitó la venda de los ojos.

\- ¡Qué bonito!

En el suelo había una gran manta y una cesta al lado que estaba llena de todo, alrededor de la manta había flores, rosas rojas.

\- Me alegro que te guste. ¿Comemos?

\- Claro.

Se pusieron a comer mientras que hablaban y reían, querían aprovechar todos los momentos posibles juntos, ya que Harry se tenía que ir a Italia.

Se tumbaron en la manta y se besaron lentamente, al cabo de un rato los besos empezaron a subir de intensidad. Harry acariciaba su pequeña cintura, ella se estremecía ante su toque.

Se desnudaron, ella estaba un poco nerviosa.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? A mí no me importa esperarte.

\- Estoy segura, quiero hacerlo.

Harry asintió y la siguió besando, la acariciaba por todo el cuerpo para que de esa forma se relajase y no estuviese pendiente de lo que iban a hacer, ni tan nerviosa.

Se unieron en uno. Harry intentaba ser cuidadoso, a ella se le saltó una lágrima que él quitó enseguida con un beso. La besó una y otra vez, dejándola sin aire, mientras que él se volvía a fundir con ella.

Harry se tumbó a su lado jadeando, la abrazó con fuerza y empezó a acariciarla la espalda con suavidad y ternura.

\- Lo siento, sé que te he hecho daño.

\- Tranquilo. He notado que has sido cuidadoso y cariñoso.

\- Sí, pero aún así…

\- ¡Shh! Calla. A mí me preocupa más que no lo hayas disfrutado.

\- Pues claro que lo he disfrutado. He de confesar que nunca antes había sentido tantas cosas con otra persona.

\- ¿De verdad? Has tenido que tener muchas chicas…

\- En realidad eres la primera.

\- ¿En serio? Me alegra oír eso.

\- Y yo. Te quiero Lun.

\- Te quiero.

Se volvieron a besar. Luna se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Harry se sentía feliz, muy feliz, nunca había sentido tanta felicidad. La amaba y no dejaría que esta relación se acabase, lucharía por ella costase lo que costase.

Una semana después, los tres colegios se iban a marchar, en realidad Drumstrang y Beuxbatouns ya se habían marchado, sólo quedaba Vinichi. Hogwarts estaba fuera para despedirse de sus colegios invitados y todos, absolutamente todos, alumnos y profesores, tenían la boca abierta al ver el pegaso dorado que estaba parado al lado de la maxi caravana.

\- Fred, George ha sido un placer conoceros. Estaremos en contacto, sabéis que os puedo ayudar con lo de la tienda de bromas.

\- Gracias Harry- contestaron dándole las manos.

\- Cuidaré de Gaia, tranquilo George. Neville, me alegro de que mi amigo esté contigo, dudo que encontrase a alguein mejor que ti, ni siquiera parecido.

Neville se sonrojó pero aún así le sonrió con alegría.

\- Yo también me alegro.

\- Cuida a Luna, por favor. Ella es muy importante para mí.

\- Lo haré, tranquilo.

\- Todos la cuidaremos, Harry- dijo Fred.

\- Gracias.

\- No quiero que te vayas- lloró Luna.

\- Créeme que lo sé. Te echaré de menos, pero aún así hablaremos todos los días. Estarás bien cuidada, Flame lo hará, si lo necesitas sólo tienes que llamarlo.

\- Está bien. Adiós amor. Te quiero.

\- Adiós. Te quiero.

Harry la besó con todo el amor que pudo, sacando algunos silbidos de parte de sus compañeros. Cuando se separaron, Luna estaba sonrojada pero una gran sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

La volvió a besar una vez más, se dio la vuelta y se montó en Golten.

Los demás ya sabían de quién era el pegaso dorado.

\- Adiós Golten. Echaré de menos acariciarte- dijo Luna tocando al pegaso en el cuello. Golten resopló.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **Cristine Malfoy: Pero vergüenza! Dicen que es la mejor escuela europea pero la verdad es que hay como mínimo otras tres que son mejores... jajajaja. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Jajajajaja sobre todo a Hermione... que es la que dice que son una leyenda... y todo por ser de mente cerrada! No creo que le hagan daño a Luna estando ahí los gemelos Weasley! Ardería Hogwarts, y Neville... él puede ser tímido pero no dejaría que le pasase nada a su amiga. Gracias! Me alegro que te guste!** **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Mar91: Hermione estará sin palabras y furiosa! Lo que me hace muy feliz jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Luna es la mejor! Todo el mundo cree que está loca cuando ella es la más cuerda jajajaja. Pues como le toquen mucho las narices a Harry se llevará a alguien por delante jajaja. No le vale la pena pedir esa orden cuando él se va a Italia, tal vez debería pedirla Luna... Una despedida emotiva! Una penita que se vayan... Harry no va a ser profesor, no creo por lo menos. Malfoy? bueno en esta historia no sale mucho pero si me preguntas en general... Lucius no me gusta nada, él podría haber tenido dos huev... y decirle a "Su Señor" que no, pero no lo hizo, puso en peligro a su mujer y as u hijo por seguir a un hombre que le tortura y que le da igual los demás salvo él mismo... Narcissa, a ella la respeto mucho porque hizo todo lo que estaba en su mano para proteger a su hijo, incluso mentir a Voldemort y ayudar a Harry, ponerse en peligro para salvar a u hijo, lo que haría una buena madre y por eso la respeto mucho. Draco, al principio no me gustaba, era un niñato pero ahora comprendo que a él su padre le enseñó a ser así y fue así hasta que creció y fue él mismo y no una copia de su padre, creo que él fue valiente, estaba dispuesto a hacer algo que no quería, que le hacía vomitar, de enfermarse y todo por salvar a su madre, cosa que no hizo su padre por su propio hijo... Y al final decidió no estar en ningún bando y eso también lo respeto. Los Nott? Desgraciadamente no se sabe mucho de esa familia no? Se sabe que Nott padre era mortífago pero tampoco mucho más así que realmente no tengo nada en contra de él y tampoco a favor. Los mismo me pasa con su hijo, que no se sabe nada de él, salvo que fue a la casa de las serpientes, del hijo me gusta pensar que es inteligente y que no sigue los ideales de su padre pero eso es algo que es de mi imaginación. Voldemort? creo que era cruel pero que podría haber sido diferente si se le hubiera mostrado amor, sé que se supone que no podía conocer el amor porque él se creo bajo los efecto de la Amortentia pero no sé... jajajaja. Voldemort no me gusta, hace cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quiere y aunque eso es bueno no lo es a su nivel, además es un HIPÓCRITA! Su padre era muggle y su madre una squib o casi una... y proclama la pureza de sangre... qué pureza tiene él? Ninguna, si poco más y no tiene magia si por familiares nos referimos... Bueno, creo que eso es todo jajajaja. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

TsukihimePrincess: Jajajaja se lo merecen! No sólo hay que estudiar, hay que saber cómo aplicar lo que has aprendido... Sí, pero eso sería como muy... antiguo (por no decir otra cosa) paralizar tu vida, lejos de donde has estado los últimos cuatro años y de un país en el que has vivido siempre por irte a un país y a otro colegio porque ahí es donde esta tu novio, al que conoces de un año solamente... No, creo que Luna no haría eso, ella es inteligente y por mucho que se ame no se hace eso al principio de la relación, o por lo menos cuando no se está en peligro salvo por unos cuantos estudiantes gili... A lo mejor te estoy diciendo esto y dentro de dos capítulos está en Italia y me dirás "Oye, me dijiste..." y yo te diré que tienes razón... jajajaja, pero de momento es eso. Espero que todo esto no te moleste, sólo es un punto de vista práctico de esta situación, nada más. No quiero ofender ni nada parecido. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :) **  
**

 **Thranbely : Deberían sí, a lo mejor a partir de ahora lo hacen, al verse superado no sólo por una escuela, sino por tres! Jajajajaja. Madre mía! Esa cara no tendría precio jajajaja, eso es por ser una sabelotodo que se cree mejor que los demás. Se lo tiene merecido! Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para responder a su review, si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

En el cumpleaños de Luna la regaló un espejo doble igual al que su hermano y él usaban y unos pendientes. De esa forma podían hablar todos los días, incluso verse.

Consiguió las dos maestrías de Aritmancia y de Sanación.

En sexto curso su familia se dio cuenta de que Voldemort había hecho Horrocruxes, que eran objetos a los que había puesto una parte de su alma una vez que había matado sin piedad y haciendo un hechizo; por eso mismo no murió cuando la maldición asesina le rebotó esa noche.

Entre todos buscaban información sobre cuáles eran los objetos y dónde se encontraban, además de averiguar cómo se destruían.

El primer Horrocrux que encontraron fue el anillo de los Gaunt que se encontraba en la antigua casa de los Gaunt, la antigua familia de Lord Voldemort por parte de madre. Remus y Sirius lo consiguieron y lo guardaron ya que no sabían cómo destruirlo.

Charlus consiguió información de que Voldemort quiso entrar como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, lo que el director Albus Dumbledore le negó. Para Voldemort, Hogwarts fue muy importante, al haber sido criado en un orfanato muggle.

\- Si para Voldemort, Hogwarts fue importante lo más seguro es que quisiera hacer una colección de los objetos sobre los Fundadores- dijo Harry.

\- Es cierto. Hay que saber los objetos sobre los Fundadores- dijo Dorea.

Se enteraron de que había cuatro objetos muy importantes: la espada de Godric Gryffindor, la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw y el relicario de Salazar Slytherin.

Encontraron la diadema en la Sala de los Menesteres de Hogwarts, Charlus y Harry entraron,. Charlus por la puerta principal y Harry a través de un pasadizo que su padre, Sirius y Remus le dijeron.

Mientras que su abuelo hablaba con Dumbledore, Harry iba a la Sala de los Menesteres, encontraba el objeto que no sabía qué era y lo sacó de allí.

Harry encontró la solución para destruir los Horrocruxes gracias a que estaba estudiando Artes Oscuras; se destruía con fuego maldito o con veneno de basilisco. Entre todos decidieron lo más obvio, el fuego maldito. Harry se encargaría de ello que era el que más controlaba su poder.

Fueron al sótano de la mansión, allí lo harían. Primero destruyó el anillo y después la diadema.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Sirius cogiendo una piedra negra que se despegó del anillo de los Gaunt.

\- Tiene un símbolo, pero no sé lo que significa.

\- Yo sí, Remus. Es el símbolo de las Reliquias de la Muerte- contestó Charlus- Esta es la Piedra de la Resurrección.

\- ¿Qué son las Reliquias de la Muerte?- preguntó Harry.

\- Es el cuento de Los Tres Hermanos, lo que pasa que no es un cuento, fue una realidad. Tú, Harry, tienes la Capa de Invisibilidad y ahora la Piedra de la Resurrección. Falta la Varita de Sauco. Tienes dos de tres. Quien consiga las tres será el Amo de la Muerte.

\- Deberíamos centrarnos en los Horrocruxes- dijo Lily.

El siguiente Horrocrux que encontraron fue la copa de Hufflepuff que estaba en la cámara acorazada de los Lestrange en Gringotts. Fue fácil conseguirla, ya que Sirius era el jefe de la Casa Black, así que hablaron con el director de Gringotts, Ragnok. Le explicaron todo y sacaron la copa, Harry lo único que hizo fue destruirla.

El sexto curso terminó y Harry estudió las maestrías de Artes Oscuras y de Historia de la Magia del Mundo.

En séptimo y último curso, estudió para las maestrías de Magia Blanca y Estudios Muggles.

Lily se enteró de toda la historia de Voldemort en el orfanato, James y Harry fueron a la cueva donde James se tomó la poción haciéndole recordar cuando Harry intentó matar a Harry. Se enfrentaron a los ínferis, Harry agarró a su padre y se desaparecieron de allí con el relicario de Slytherin.

Lo destruyeron, uno menos. Curó a su padre y se fue al colegio.

Tenemos un problema, he conseguido saber que quedan dos Horrocruxes.

\- Esas son buenas noticias, Remus- dijo Charlus.

\- Sí, pero lo que pasa es que son el diario de Tom Riddle y Nagini, su serpiente. El diario lo tiene Lucius Malfoy y la serpiente no se separa de Voldemort.

\- Lo conseguiremos destruir, no te preocupes- dijo James.

Tuvieron una oportunidad en una batalla que hubo, ellos fueron a luchar mientras que Lily y Harry iban a la Mansión Malfoy, sólo querían revisar las protecciones ya que si destruían el diario podrían avisar a Voldemort y que éste supiese lo que estaban haciendo e incluso hacer más Horrocruxes.

Cuando acabó el curso consiguió sus dos maestrías y se quiso poner a estudiar para profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas o para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, todavía no estaba seguro.

Hablaba todos los días con Luna a través del espejo y durante las vacaciones de Navidad y de verano se veían. Todavía no se la había presentado a su familia, lo haría dentro de poco; aunque todos sabían que tenía novia, se lo dijo ese verano lo que causó distintas reacciones.

Su abuela Dorea saltó de alegría, estaba deseando de conocerla al igual que su madre que sonrió como nunca antes y le hizo muchísimas preguntas sobre ella. Su abuelo Charlus se echó a reír mientras decía: "Es el encanto Potter". Su tío Remus al principio se sorprendió pero no duró mucho ya que sonrió y le dio algunos consejos junto con su padre, el cual al principio estaba consternado pero luego se puso muy contento. Su hermano se preocupó porque pensaba que ahora que tenía novia a él no le iba a querer y no le haría caso, a lo que Harry negó con vehemencia y le prometió que eso jamás pasaría. Su hermana le abrazó y no hacía más que hablar sobre lo que haría con ella cuando se la presentase. Su padrino, por otro lado, se ofendió y dijo que le había decepcionado para apto seguido abandonar la habitación.

Sirius no le hablaba desde hacía una semana y apenas estaban dos horas en todo el día en la misma habitación, ya que su padrino solía abandonarla cuando él entraba.

Harry estaba muy triste, quería mucho a su padrino y le dolió que le dijese que le había decepcionado, eso fue peor que una puñalada en el corazón.


	19. Chapter 19

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **Cristine Malfoy: Me alegro que te guste. Pasaron muchísimas cosas jajaja, pero no quería meter relleno (lo tenía escrito pero lo borré pues yo odio cuando me hacen eso) así que ahí está, sé que tanta información en un capítulo es… demasiado. Sirius… pues él ama a su ahijado, pero por eso mismo tiene fallos; de todas formas lo explicaré, no te preocupes. Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en publicar un nuevo capítulo. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Sirius no piensa antes de hablar, y creo que nunca lo hará pues él lo suelta todo y listo, aunque luego vea que ha hecho mal o se arrepienta… ese es Sirius. Ley de hielo? De las grandes por imbécil! Jajajaja. De todas formas no veo a Sirius aguantar tanto sin que su ahijado le hable, puede que Sirius no piense antes de hablar y sea un idiota (y que tenga esa bocaza como bien has dicho) pero quiere, ama, a Harry y en realidad es una gran persona. Perdona haber tardado más de un año en actualizar! Lo siento tanto! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Pitufina27: A Sirius le pasa que es un idiota, un imbécil que no piensa antes de hablar jajaja. No te preocupes, se explicará la razón de todo esto. Siento el retraso tan grande, no he actualizado en mucho tiempo y por eso lo siento en el alma. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Jimin Asami Park: Sirius es un imbécil y se sabe que él es infantil, no creo que madure nunca… y si te soy sincera, me encanta así! Jajajaja. Cada uno es dueño de su vida, de sus acciones, de sus aciertos y sus fallos; hace poco una persona muy importante para mí (de seis años) me dijo que le daba miedo equivocarse y yo le dije que era lo más normal del mundo, que todos nos equivocamos pero que de esa forma aprendemos, le animé a decir lo que él creía que era correcto y aunque a veces se equivoca ahora aprende mucho más deprisa que antes, sobre todo cuando acierta, pues se pone mucho más feliz de haber acertado. Esa es una ley de vida. Perdona el retraso de mi actualización y por lo tanto de mi contestación. Por no hablar de la pedazo charla que te he dado jajaja. Besos de chocolate :) PD: Antes te llamabas Thranbely?**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: En serio? Pues la verdad es que nunca me había dado cuenta! Un fallo bastante estúpido de mi parte si me permites decir jajaja. Aunque me alegro de haber acertado respecto a Nott Junior… Ahora que me has aclarado eso, lo tendré en cuanta para otros posibles fanfics si me surge la necesidad, te estoy agradecida por eso, por cierto! También es una lástima que aunque JK Rowling ha hablado de él en ese capítulo no se le volviera a mencionar, ya que tú bien me has dicho que era un traidor a su padre… Podría haber jugado algo más con él aunque también lo veo un poco más complicado meterle de repente en algo importante… En cuanto a tu pregunta sobre Sirius… espero que no te importe que no te la conteste ahora, pues me gustaría aclararlo en algún capítulo próximo… si cuando ese capítulo llegue te quedan todavía dudas yo te las aclararé sin problemas, de momento déjame dejarlo así sin contestar. Siento muchísimo el retraso tan grande de más de un año! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Gracias! Picarle? Aparte de la idiotez? Lo explicaré en otro capítulo, lo prometo. Perdona haber tardado tanto en actualizar! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Sjrodgers23: You said it yourself, but Sirius is childish, he always has been and I think he always will be. He can be serious sometimes but it is very difficult for him ... Sorry for the delay of the update! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **Mar91: En mi historia Regulus no lo hizo, es más ni le voy a mencionar… Quería un cambio distinto y Regulus me sobraba jajaja.l Sirius está siendo Sirius modo infantil al máximo jajaja. Perdona el retraso por el nuevo capítulo! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Dara Wolf: Pues un poquito sí que está loco jajaja, aparte de imbécil claro jajaja. Siento el retraso! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **CCSakuraforever: Me alegro que te guste y gracias! Yo también espero que se reconcilien pronto, por una parte claro jajaja. Los poderes de Merlín, Luna, todo…. Se irá aclarando con los capítulos. Perdona el retraso! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Priscila: Siento haber tardado tanto, he tenido muchos problemas. Gracias por tu comentario a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo sin publicar, te lo agradezco muchísimo! Por favor, no pienses que Sirius no quiere que Harry sea feliz, sólo está siendo el infantil-imbécil Sirius. Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Sí, lo sé, ha pasado más de un año desde la última vez que publiqué, pero realmente no he podido. Ha sido un año con muchísimos problemas personales. Afortunadamente, están casi "solucionados" por lo que me he tomado la libertad de publicar un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Espero que os siga gustando esta historia y que me sigáis leyendo.**

 **¡Os quiero!**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **PD: Lo siento un millón de veces.**

* * *

 ** _En el capítulo anterior:_**

 _Sirius no le hablaba desde hacía una semana y apenas estaban dos horas en todo el día en la misma habitación, ya que su padrino solía abandonarla cuando él entraba._

 _Harry estaba muy triste, quería mucho a su padrino y le dolió que le dijese que le había decepcionado, eso fue peor que una puñalada en el corazón._

Capítulo 19

Harry intentaba no pasar mucho tiempo en casa, solía estar paseando por el bosque con Golten o Chispitas, jugando con sus hermanos en el jardín o leyendo en alguno de los dos sitios.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Harry les contó sobre Luna, estaba apoyado en un árbol en las lindes del bosque leyendo un libro y con Chispitas en su regazo. Sirius se acercó a él lentamente, se quedó parado enfrente de él, mirándole.

Harry alzó la mirada, se topó con sus ojos fríos que expresaban muchas cosas, entre ellos tristeza y decepción. Volvió a bajar la mirada.

\- ¿Estás ocupado?- le pregunto Sirius.

\- No, estoy leyendo por ocio.

\- Yo quería hablar contigo sobre lo de tu novia.

\- Ahórratelo Sirius, ya sé lo que me vas a decir.

\- ¿Me has leído la mente?

\- No, lo he leído en tus ojos. Expresan tristeza y decepción, no necesito que lo expreses en palabras.

\- Harry yo…

\- Sirius, ambos sabemos que estás aquí porque mi madre te ha obligado. No hace falta que lo hagas, ya soy mayorcito.

Harry se levantó y se marchó al bosque con Chispitas detrás de él. Sirius se quedó ahí parado un momento, observando por donde se había marchado su ahijado, después se dio la vuelta tras suspirar y se metió dentro de la casa.

El azabache no volvió a la casa hasta que pasó tres horas, con sangre en los nudillos, no se había dado cuenta de eso si no se habría curado para no asustar a su familia.

Entró por la puerta, allí en el vestíbulo estaban los ocho, preocupados.

\- ¡Harry! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Eso es sangre? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Estás bien?

Su madre se acercó a él rápidamente y le revisó, sólo estaba "herido" en los nudillos.

\- ¿Te han atacado hijo?

\- No papá. Estoy bien. Sólo tengo hambre.

\- Vamos a cenar, entonces- dio Remus, le miraba con suspicacia.

Harry se curó las heridas y fue a la mesa para comer.

\- James, ¿qué le ha pasado?- preguntó Lily, una vez que Harry había salido del vestíbulo.

\- Creo que esa sangre es de haber pegado puñetazos a una pared o a un árbol.

\- Sirius, ¿hablaste con él?

\- Más o menos, pelirroja- ella alzó una ceja- No ha querido hablar conmigo.

\- Venga, vamos a cenar- medió Remus antes de que el matrimonio le dijese algo a su amigo.

En la cena todos estaban callados, todos miraban al azabache, estaban preocupados por él, ya que hacía dos semanas que no le escuchaban reír o simplemente gastar bromas, como era habitual en él.

Todos le lanzaban miradas de vez en cuando, Harry sólo miraba su plato y comía en silencio. Cuando terminó de comer se levantó y se marchó a su habitación.

Se sentó en la cama con un libro en la mano, se apoyó en la cabecera de la cama y se puso a leer; quince minutos después llamaron a la puerta.

\- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y entró su padrino, cerró la puerta detrás de él.

\- ¿Qué estás leyendo?- preguntó después de un rato en silencio.

\- Historia sobre los fénix imperiales.

\- Harry yo… lo siento. Siento lo que te dije.

\- No tienes que pedir perdón por decir lo que piensas y sientes- le interrumpió.

\- Pero es que yo no lo pensaba ni lo sentía. No sé porqué dije eso. Lo siento de verdad. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Harry le miró fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Estás aquí por obligación o algo parecido?

\- ¡No! Te juro que he venido porque he querido, porque de verdad siento lo que te dije.

\- Está bien. Te creo y te perdono.

Sirius suspiró y sonrió con fuerza, se acercó a él y le abrazo con cariño.

\- Te dije eso porque soy un imbécil y pensaba que serías como yo, pero me he dado cuenta que eso no es así y me alegro. Me encantaría conocerla pronto… ¿Cuándo será?

En Septiembre hubo un ataque. Todos fueron hacia allí excepto Dorea y Lily junto con Christofer y Valery.

El ataque era en Hogsmeade y Hogwarts. Lucharon y ayudaron a los vecinos a apagar los fuegos que había por las casas y los establecimientos.

Harry se acercó a una casa y con un movimiento de mano un torrente de agua la cubrió apagando el fuego, hizo lo mismo con todo lo demás, la Magia Elemental en estos casos era una bendición.

\- Muchas gracias señor Potter- le dijo un hombre.

\- No hay porqué darlas. Será mejor que vayamos a Hogwarts, allí sigue la lucha y la verdad es que estoy muy preocupado por Luna.

Los demás entendían su preocupación, sobre todo su abuelo y su padre al tener mujeres de las que preocuparse.

Fueron hacia allí a través de La Casa de los Gritos, cuando llegaron había un campo de batalla. Profesores, alumnos, vecinos de Hogsmeade, aurores y la Orden del Fénix luchaban contra los mortífagos, hombres lobos, vampiros, dementores y gigantes.

\- Yo me encargo de los hombres lobos- dijo Remus.

\- Yo de los dementores- dijo James.

\- Yo de los gigantes.

\- Vampiros- sonrió Harry.

\- Me haré cargo de los mortífagos- dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

El pelinegro se acercó a dos vampiros que tenían acorralada a Luna.

\- ¡Lumus Solem!- gritó apuntando encima de los vampiros, los cuales gritaron y se consumieron en cenizas.

\- ¡Harry!

\- Hola preciosa.

Luna se abalanzó hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza enterrando su cara en su pecho.

\- Te he echado de menos.

\- Y yo a ti cariño. Pero ahora tengo que ocuparme de los vampiros, que son muy peligrosos. Ten cuidado Lun.

\- Y tú también.

Harry se dirigió hacia el primer vampiro que vio pero en vez de atacarle le miró a los ojos. El vampiro le fue a atacar pero se quedó parado mirándole fijamente.

\- Hola- saludó Harry.

\- ¿Sabes que si te quiero atacar puedo hacerlo porque tú estás distraído?

\- No creas que estoy tan distraído como parece y si tú quisieras atacarme ya lo habrías hecho. No quiero acabar contigo ni con ningún vampiro.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque yo protejo a todas las criaturas, a no ser que me ataquen a mí o los que yo quiero.

\- Tus ojos… tus ojos expresan poder y sabiduría. Los ojos de Merlín.

\- Eso es. Me encantaría hablar con tu Reina si es posible aunque ahora mismo no puedo.

\- Le diré a mi superior y si está de acuerdo nos marcharemos.

\- Bien.

El vampiro se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia otro vampiro. Harry se dirigió donde estaba Remus mientras que ayudaba a su padre con los dementores.

\- ¡Expecto Patronum!- un ciervo majestuoso galopó atacando a los dementores- ¿Necesitas ayuda tío?

\- Claro. ¿Y los vampiros?

\- Luego. Ve a por los mortífagos, yo me encargo de los hombres lobo.

Remus le miró y se fue a ayudar a la Orden del Fénix y a Sirius. Él miró al hombre que tenía delante, no había Luna Llena.

\- ¿Quién es el líder de la manada? De los que estáis aquí…

\- Yo- dijo un hombre interponiéndose- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Hablar con el líder de la manada al completo, el Alfa. No quiero atacaros…

\- Se lo diré porque te he reconocido. Nos iremos sin dañar a nadie. ¡Vámonos!

\- Gracias.

El licántropo le miró, inclinó la cabeza y se marcharon todos los hombres lobos, Harry miró alrededor, parecía que no quedaba ninguno, lo mismo pasaba con los vampiros. Ya sólo quedaban los gigantes, los dementores, los mortífagos y el mismo Voldemort.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Hola! Sí lo siento mucho, estoy bien sólo he tenido algunos problemas que ya se están solucionando afortunadamente, sigo en ello por eso el retraso pero mucho mejor que hace más de un año jajaja. Gracias por preocuparte y lo siento, no quería hacerlo. Sirius ya puede haber aprendido la lección, siempre se aprende si no es por las buenas es por las malas jajaja. He tardado en actualizar pero esta vez no ha sido un año eh jajaja. Espero que el siguiente capítulo te guste. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **CCSakuraforever: Me alegro que te guste como se han reconciliado Sirius y Harry. Harry tiene mucho trabajo todavía por delante pero va paso a paso. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Ana Luisa: Me alegro que te guste mi historia! Dumbledore es un viejo manipulador que solo quiere salirse con la suya. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Espero que el siguiente capítulo también te guste. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Battistarr: Hola! Me alegro que te guste! La pareja de esta historia a mí me fascina jajaja. Gracias por tu comentario. Espero que el siguiente capítulo también te guste. Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Hola! Espero que a partir de esta semana suba capítulo todas las semanas como antes. No voy a prometer nada porque yo misma no estoy segura, de lo que sí estoy segura es que la historia va a llegar hasta el final, no voy a dejarla a medias.**

 **Gracias a todos!**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

Capítulo 20

Harry volvió a convocar a su patronus mientras que se dirigía a los gigantes. Habló con ellos, más bien con el jefe y se marcharon todos.

Escuchó un grito, un grito desgarrador, un grito de alguien a quien quería. Se dirigió allí lo más veloz que pudo.

Luna estaba en el suelo bajo la maldición cruciatus de un mortífago.

\- ¡Impedimenta!- lanzó el hechizo al hombre, el cual salió volando.

Se acercó a Luna y se agachó a su lado.

\- Harry.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí.

Luna se puso de pie y empezó a pelear con él a su lado. Logró capturar a diez mortífagos más cuatro de Luna, era una buena luchadora a pesar de lo poco o nada entrenada que estaba.

Quedaban pocos dementores pero había que deshacerse de ellos.

\- ¡Expecto Patronum!

Su ciervo volvió a galopar y ahuyentó a todos los dementores que quedaban junto con la ayuda de su padre y las demás personas que sabían conjurar un Patronus.

Escuchó un grito de furia: era Voldemort. Había mirado a su alrededor y se había dado cuenta que las criaturas mágicas ya no estaban.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?

\- He sido yo. Yo he quitado del camino a todas las criaturas.

\- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Voldemort.

\- Soy Harry Potter.

\- ¿Potter? Bien, me las pagarás. ¡Crucio!

Harry esquivó la maldición y a su vez lanzó una, de esa manera comenzó a luchar contra Voldemort. Veinte minutos después le miraba con furia mientras que se iba junto a sus seguidores.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Harry!

\- ¿Qué pasa padrino?

\- La tenemos. Hemos acorralado a Nagini.

Sirius le guió donde estaba Nagini contra una pared mientras que su padre, su tío y su abuelo la mantenían a raya.

\- Tienes que deshacerte de ella, nieto.

\- Ahora mismo. ¡Fiendfyre!- un dragón de fuego apareció de la punta de su varita y se dirigió a la serpiente que no pudo hacer nada y se consumió con el fuego.

\- Hijo, esa chica a la que has abrazado, ¿es tu novia?

\- Sí papá.

\- Es muy guapa. La he visto luchar y lo hace bien- le guiñó un ojo.

\- Es que es Luna. Voy a ver cómo está que la han mandado una cruciatus.

Todos fruncieron el ceño, preocupados.

\- Espero que esté bien y que pronto nos la presentes.

\- Tranquilo abuelo.

James le dio una palmada en la espalda sonriente, Remus y Sirius tenían los ojos brillantes de diversión y Charlus tenía una mirada conocedora. Harry se alejó de allí acercándose a su novia.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras Luna?- le preguntó Harry.

\- Bien, me duele un poco los músculos pero es soportable.

\- ¿Soportable? De eso nada, ahora mismo te vas a tomar una poción para el dolor, te vendrá bien. ¡Flame!- su fénix apareció a su lado- Ve donde mi madre y que te dé una poción para el dolor.

El fénix desapareció en un estallido de llamas.

\- Me encanta tu fénix, amor. Es precioso.

\- No tanto como tú.

\- ¿Cómo se comunica con los demás para saber qué quiere?

\- Tiene sus métodos. Ven, dame un beso.

La cogió de la cintura, la pegó a su cuerpo y la besó en los labios con dulzura y cariño. Su familia mirándolos divertidos.

La llegada de Flame hizo que se separasen.

\- Gracias Flame. Toma Luna, bébelo- Luna así lo hizo- ¿Mejor?

\- Sí, mucho mejor.

En unos minutos te sentirás mucho mejor. Ven, quiero presentarte a parte de mi familia.

\- P... pero mira qué pintas tengo.

\- Estás muy guapa, además, ¿desde cuándo miras tu aspecto?

\- Desde que estoy contigo- susurró sonrojada.

\- Yo no quiero que cambies por mí, me gustas así cambia sólo si tú así lo deseas. Y a mi familia el gustarás así, aunque no lo creas somos bastante humildes.

La agarró de la mano y la llevó junto a los tres merodeadores y su abuelo que esperaban.

\- Os presento a mi novia Luna Lovegood. Luna ellos son: mi tío Remus- Remus la sonrió y le dio dos besos- Mi padrino Sirius- la sonrió seductoramente, le guiñó un ojo y le dio un beso en la mano con galantería, Harry negó con la cabeza- Mi abuelo Charlus- le sonrió y le dio dos besos- Y mi padre James- el cual hizo lo mismo que Charlus y le sonrió con amabilidad.

\- Encantado Luna- dijeron los cuatro.

\- Igualmente- dijo tímidamente.

\- Vaya ahijado de lejos parecía guapa pero de cerca es preciosa.

\- Por supuesto Sirius. No te preocupes Luna, perro ladrador poco mordedor y más si es un chucho como es mi padrino- se rió.

Padfoot le miró indignado mientras que los dos merodeadores y Charlus se carcajeaban burlándose de él.

Hablaron durante cinco minutos, al final James la invitó para las Navidades a conocer al resto de la familia.

Luna se fue a ayudar a la enfermera del colegio junto con su novio ya que tenía la maestría de Sanación; los demás ayudaron con los destrozos y trasladando a los heridos.

\- Usted es Madame Pomfrey, ¿verdad?

\- Así es señor Potter. ¿Necesita que le mire?

\- No, en realidad venía por si usted necesitaba ayuda, tengo la maestría de Sanación así que puedo ayudar.

\- ¡Oh! Me viene muy bien, esa chica de allí tiene una contusión en la cabeza, creo… No la he mirado bien.

\- La miraré yo.

Se acercó a la chica y la revisó, cerró sus heridas y la dio las pociones necesarias. La chica le miró a los ojos y se puso colorada.

\- Ya estás, quédese aquí tumbada cinco minutos y se puede ir. Tómese estas pociones a las horas de las comidas, sólo mañana. Tiene que venir de nuevo a que la revisen y la tienen que despertar cada dos horas- eso se lo dijo a una amiga que estaba allí con ella.

\- Muy bien.

\- Sí señor.

Harry sonrió y fue al siguiente herido. Durante las tres horas siguientes ayudó a la enfermera con cualquier herida y luego se puso a hacer pociones en el aula de pociones.

\- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó Severus Snape dando un portazo.

\- Pues estoy haciendo pociones. Madame Pomfrey me lo ha pedido.

\- Yo las haré, que ese es mi trabajo, no el suyo- gruñó.

\- Si así lo desea… Estoy haciendo la Poción Regenerativa. Hasta luego.

Salió de allí a buscar a Luna para despedirse.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **Cristine Malfoy: Sí, ha tardado pero las presentaciones ya están hechas jajaja. Me alegro que te guste. Gracias por tu comentario. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **CCSakuraforever: Sí, ya todo se va arreglando poco a poco. Me alegro que te guste y gracias por comentar. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Snape siempre será Snape, con su mal genio jajaja. Harry solo quería ayudar le pobre... jajaja. Gracias por tu comentario!Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Edy: Thank you. I'm glad you like it. Thank you for your review. Chocolate kisses :)**

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Bueno chicos, este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer esta historia!**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

Capítulo 21

Lo pensó mucho, más de lo que sus padres pensaban pero decidió que no quería enseñar, quería ayudar a las personas, curar a los heridos así que estudiaría Medimagia.

En el ataque de Hogwarts cuando ayudó a la enfermera de allí se sintió completo.

Sus padres se alegraron, ellos eran felices con lo que decidiese.

Fue a hablar con el Ministerio Italiano, ellos le ayudaron a poder empezar sus estudios, ya que las clases ya habían empezado cuando fue a hablar con ellos.

Harry expuso su problema a su profesor de Medimagia, Leone Onetto: tenía que ir a las batallas contra Voldemort, por lo tanto a veces podría faltar a clases. El señor Onetto no tuvo ningún problema ya que en su expediente le informaban de lo trabajador que era.

\- Nos falta destruir el diario para que Voldemort sea mortal de nuevo- dijo Charlus.

\- Hay que entrar dentro de la Mansión y para eso necesitamos crear una distracción- dijo Harry.

\- Sí, pero necesitaremos ayuda, nosotros sólo no creo que sea suficiente.

\- Les dije a las criaturas mágicas que se uniesen a mí, si aceptan les podemos pedir ayuda.

\- Buena idea. Yo puedo ir a ver a los licántropos para saber su decisión.

\- Remus…

\- No, quiero ayudar y es una buena forma de hacerlo.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, al final Harry claudicó, de acuerdo con su tío.

\- ¡Tate!- le llamó su hermano.

Ya era mayor pero siempre le llamaría de esa forma.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Chris?

\- Valery quiero ver una película, ¿vienes?

\- En cinco minutos.

\- Tate, puedo ayudar, soy mayor.

\- No quiero ponerte en peligro.

\- Por favor!- Harry le miró a los ojos durante un minuto.

\- Está bien. Vendrás conmigo a ver a los vampiros.

\- No, Harry. Tu hermano…

\- Mi hermano es mayor, él mismo quiere venir y yo no dejaré que le pase nada, mamá.

\- Muy bien.

\- En la noche nos iremos Chris. Remus encárgate de los licántropos, Sirius de los gigantes, papá tú podrías hacer un plan de ataque y de defensa con la ayuda de los abuelos y mamá.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

Esa noche, Harry y su hermano salieron de si Mansión para ir a un castillo, donde estaban los vampiros más importantes de Europa; el castillo estaba ubicado en Inglaterra.

Chris estaba nervioso, nunca había visto un vampiro y era la primera vez que iba a una misión, aunque no estaba muy nervioso al estar su hermano mayor a su lado.

Los dos hermanos entraron dentro siendo vigilados por los habitantes, los cuales estaban en las sombras. Harry pidió una audiencia con la Reina y ésta aceptó.

\- Cuando entremos dentro, haz una reverencia-susurró el mayor.

\- Entendido, tate.

\- Mi Reina- dijo haciendo una reverencia- Siento molestaros pero nos urge un poco saber si os vais a unir o si lo rechazáis.

\- Me alegro de conocer a aquel que Merlín profetizó como su reencarnación. Lo he pensado mucho y estaremos con usted y los suyos.

\- Gracias por el voto de confianza. Pronto necesitaremos vuestra ayuda.

\- Sólo tenéis que decidlo. Habéis venido acompañado por alguien muy joven. ¿Es de confianza?

\- Es mi hermano pequeño y tiene mi total confianza, mi Reina.

\- Si es así tendrá también la mía. Cuando nos necesitéis avisadnos.

\- Gracias mi Reina. Si vosotros también estáis en peligro contad conmigo. Aquí os traigo una pulsera con la que nos podemos poner de acuerdo, si la aceptáis.

\- Por supuesto que sí.

\- Chris, saca la caja. Creemos que no faltará ninguna pulsera, quién las lleve encima es que está de nuestro lado. Está hechizada contra los traidores y nadie más se la podrá poner.

La reina sonrió.

Las pulseras eran simples, un cordón trenzado de color negro con un dije de un pegaso dorado en el centro. Había sido idea de Chris para tener una forma de renocer a sus aliados y estar en contacto.

Cinco días después, los vampiros, los licántropos, las veelas, las banshes, los gigantes, los centauros, los elfos, los duendes y las hadas tenían pulseras, al igual que Harry, sus familiares y sus amigos.

Se encontraban enfrente de la Mansión Malfoy, con ellos estaban algunos vampiros, licántropos, elfos y hadas.

El plan era fácil, Sirius y los vampiros se quedaban alrededor de la Mansión; Remus y los licántropos en el jardín; James y Charlus junto con los elfos en el piso inferior y Harry con las hadas en el piso superior.

Registraron la casa al completo y no encontraron nada, al final Harry un hada tuvo una idea… ¿Dónde estaban los libros? En la biblioteca. Se dirigieron allá y se pusieron a quitar todos los libros, una hora después lo encontraron: estaba detrás de una tabla, la cual estaba detrás de la sección de Magia Antigua.

Harry desactivó todos los hechizos, encantamientos y maldiciones que había alrededor del diario, lo cogió y tras hacer una copia, bajaron abajo topándose con algunos mortífagos que habían llegado al haber dado la alarma Lucius Malfoy.

Se deshicieron de ellos y aparecieron en la Mansión donde vivían.

Dieron las gracias a los que les había acompañados, muy contentos de que no había ni una sola baja. Entraron dentro y después lo destruyeron.

\- Bien, ahora sólo falta acabar con Voldemort- dijo Dorea.

\- Pronto será la última batalla, lo presiento.

\- Estaremos preparados, Harry- dijo Sirius.

\- ¿Qué tal van las investigaciones abuelo?

\- Las he acabado, tengo todo lo que necesitaba, en cuanto acabes con Voldemort saldrá a la luz. Ya tengo los informes con copias y todo lo requerido.

\- Perfecto. Si no hay nada más, me voy a acostar que mañana tengo que madrugar. Hasta mañana- se despidió Harry.

\- Hasta mañana.

\- Sí, ya, claro… a acostar. Va a hablar con su novia o incluso irá a verla…- dijo Sirius pícaramente.

Harry sólo sonrió y salió de allí escuchando cómo su madre y su abuela regañaban a su padrino.

Había pasado tres meses desde el ataque a la Mansión Malfoy, Voldemort no había vuelto a salir a la luz aunque hubo varios ataques por toda Inglaterra. En todos los ataques aparecieron Harry y su familia. No había llevado a ninguna criatura porque no los quería poner en peligro.

La reina de los vampiros, el alfa de la manada de licántropos y los demás jefes de sus aliados le preguntaron la razón de que no les llamase cuando sabían que había ataque y que él iba junto con su familia. Una vez expresado sus razones y su opinión se quedaron sorprendidos y agradecidos, aún así cada grupo envió a unos pocos de los suyos para que estuviesen siempre alrededor de los Potter y sus amigos.

De esa manera siempre llevaban con ellos a todo tipo de criaturas a las batallas.

Harry estaba tumbado en su cama, apoyada en su pecho estaba Luna, a la cual acariciaba su espalda desnuda con ternura.

Luna llevaba allí una semana, Hogwarts había cerrado después de haber sido atacados por Voldemort y sus mortífags siete veces. El padre de ella también se encontraba allí, había llegado el día anterior.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, se abrió y por ella se asomó Sirius.

\- Harry hay un ataque, Voldemort está allí. Estoy seguro que es la batalla final si logramos derrotarle.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- En el Callejón Diagón.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **CCSakuraforever: Este es el final, todo se resolverá en este capítulo. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste este final. Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Bueno aquí os dejo el último capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, por vuestros comentarios, por seguir esta historia y tenerla en favoritos. Y sobre todo por esperar el final después de más de un año de espera.**

 **Gracias a todos!**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

Capítulo 22

\- Voy enseguida.

\- Te espero fuera.

Sirius salió y cerró la puerta.

\- He de irme, amor.

\- Voy contigo.

\- No. Quédate aquí, a salvo.

\- Pero…

\- Necesito que te quedes aquí, si vienes y te pasa algo yo moriría. Por favor, quédate aquí, con mis hermanos, mi madre, mi abuela y tu padre.

\- Está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado.

\- Siempre. Te amo.

\- Te amo.

Mientras hablaban se había vestido así que se le acercó a ella, sólo le tapaba la sábana. La cogió de la cintura, pegó su cuerpo al suyo y la besó, la besó con todo el amor que pudo. Terminó el beso, apoyó su frente con la de ella y la abrazó.

Salió al pasillo donde le esperaba su padrino.

\- Mal momento para una batalla, ¿no ahijado?

\- La verdad es que sí.

\- Deberías decírselo a todos tus aliados. Será una dura batalla.

\- Eso me temo.

Hizo lo que su padrino le dijo mientras iban a la salida, en la entrada le esperaban todos. Abrazó a su abuela, su madre y sus hermanos.

\- Vuelve a salvo para que estés con mi hija- dijo Xenophelius Lovegood.

\- Lo haré- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza con fuerza.

\- Yo puedo ir.

\- ¡No, Chris! Tú cuida de ellas, confío en ti.

Chris no quería quedarse, se negó, él quería ir y ayudar a su hermano.

\- Pero yo quiero ir, quiero luchar a tu lado, ayudarte.

\- Chris, necesito que te quedes aquí, no sabemos cómo será la batalla y tú cuidarás de todos ellos mientras que nosotros no estamos. No confiaría a nadie más su seguridad.

Chris le miró.

\- Me quedaré- dijo asintiendo con fuerza, su hermano le quería aquí por si pasaba algo y no le iba a defraudar.

Harry sonrió con cariño.

Llegaron al Callejón junto con vampiros, licántropos, gigantes, centauros, veelas, banshes, hadas y elfos.

Había más de 500 mortífagos, dementores y el mismo Voldemort. Defendiendo el Callejón estaban los aurores, la Orden del Fénix y algunos vecinos y tenderos; se unieron a la lucha

Tres horas habían pasado, parecía que los mortífagos se multiplicaban aunque eso era porque los aurores y la Orden del Fénix sólo los aturdían así que sus compañeros los despertaban o los hacían ellos mismo pasado el tiempo. Una vez despertados volvían a atacar.

Harry y sus aliados los mataban directamente, ¿de qué servía aturdirlos si luego sus compañeros los despertaban? También los llevaban a una zona con hechizos que incluso impedían que estuviesen despiertos a través de trasladores si les daba tiempo.

Rodeado, así se encontraba Harry, rodeado de diez mortífagos. Esquivaba, rodaba, lanzaba, creaba escudos. Poco a poco se iba quedando con menos mortífagos a su alrededor entre él y la ayuda que tenía con un vampiro y un licántropo junto a él, hacían buen equipo a pesar de que las dos criaturas erran enemigos naturales.

Había visto a su abuelo cerca de él, luchando contra los mortífagos.

Se quería acercar a Voldemort pero no podía, sus aliados no le dejaban respirar, de esa manera no podría acabar con el bastardo.

Cuatro horas más tarde, estaba cansado pero no dejaba que se notase. Se deshizo de su mortífago y fue a ayudar a Remus que estaba rodeado cerca de él. Se pusieron espalda contra espalda y pelearon.

Poco a poco, los aliados de la cara de serpiente iban menguando para la satisfacción de los demás.

Miró a su alrededor, Sirius se encontraba luchando contra su prima Bellatrix Lestrange, su padre luchaba contra Severus Snape, si abuelo contra Lucius Malfoy, Remus se dirigió rápidamente contra Peter Pettegrew al cual había visto.

\- Ve a por él, Harry. Nosotros nos encargaremos de su Círculo íntimo- le dijo Remus mientras corría hacia su ex amigo.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia su enemigo, era su oportunidad. Se puso delante de él, se miraron a los ojos fijamente durante dos segundos y empezaron a pelear.

Una pelea a vida o muerte.

Sólo uno viviría.

El otro moriría.

El bien o el mal.

Uno de los dos triunfaría.

El otro perdería.

Se lanzaron hechizos y maldiciones que muchos magos y brujas allí presentes no habían visto nunca. Desgraciadamente, Harry estaba muy cansadlo después de siete horas luchando, sin embargo Voldemort no había luchado y estaba muy descansado.

Un rayo de color naranja le pasó rozando su oreja izquierda; llevaban cuarenta y cinco minutos de duelo. Quedaban pocos mortífagos, Sirius, Remus y su abuelo ya habían acabado con su adversario, su padre lo logró cinco minutos después.

Se estaba enfadando, Harry lo notó, notó cómo su enemigo se enfadaba cada vez más. Se enfadaba al ver que aunque llevase muchas más horas que él peleando, tenía el mismo poder que él.

Todos miraban el duelo que se estaba llevando a cabo en medio del callejón, veían cómo luchaban hasta la muerte.

Cansancio.

Ya no podía más, con un último esfuerzo lanzó con su mano derecha su último hechizo, el cual era una invención del mismo Merlín. Se desplomó en el suelo, de rodillas.

Voldemort creó un escudo, el hechizo chocó contra él.

Y lo atravesó, le dio en el pecho, el señor Oscuro abrió los ojos sorprendido para caer muerto al suelo.

Gritos.

Gritos de alegría se escuchó por todo el callejón, los aurores detenían a todos los mortífagos que quedaban vivos.

James, Sirius, Charlus y Remus se acercaron a Harry rápidamente. No queriendo que se acercasen a él para entrevistarle o para abrazarle, le cogieron y desaparecieron después de haber hecho una seña a sus aliados.

Llegaron a la Mansión, rápidamente le dejaron en un sofá mientras que los que se habían quedado allí llegaban.

\- ¡Harry!- Luna gritó y se acercó corriendo a él.

\- Hola amor- susurró él.

\- ¡Oh, Harry! Me tenías tan preocupada.

Le llevaron a su habitación donde Dorea le miró y le curó enseguida. Se quedó dormido enseguida. Tenía el tobillo derecho roto, la pierna izquierda destrozada, dos costillas rotas y otra magullada, el hombro izquierdo le tenía en una posición antinatural, contusiones, hematomas y heridas.

Había acabado muy mal. Los demás no estaba mucho mejor que él pero con menos gravedad afortunadamente.

La semana siguiente de la muerte de Voldemort fue estresante. Todas las criaturas mágicas que habían luchado junto a ellos se unieron mágicamente a Harry y los Potter en general para que cuando se necesitaban no haya problemas.

A Harry le dieron la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase y le proclamaron el mago más poderoso del mundo. Una tontería según él porque había muchas ciudades y países mágicos que no habían intervenido en la guerra.

Charlus sacó a relucir todos los trapos sucios de Albus Dumbledore, informes de cómo había estado robando dinero a Hogwarts, cómo había matado a magos y brujas importantes para poder obtener su dinero y más poder, cómo había falsificado cuentas bancarias, había sobornado a mucha gente del Ministerio de Magia Británico y los planes que tenía para con los Potter y Black.

Al final le encerraron en una celda de Azkabán para la eternidad y sus cuentas fueron vaciadas dando el dinero a todas las personas que había engañado y amenazado, a Hogwarts y a San Mungo.

Harry consiguió el título de Medimago dos años después. Poco antes su novia, Luna Lovegood, le informó de que estaba embarazada. Fue un niño al que llamaron Sirius, para el regocijo del Black. Dos meses después del nacimiento del pequeño, se casaron.

Luna estudió a todas las Criaturas Mágicas del Mundo y Harry empezó a trabajar como Sanador en un pequeño hospital donde podía ayudar a todos los que no tenían mucho o casi ningún recurso para costeárselo.

Chris estudió Economía, se puso a trabajar en el banco Gringotts de Italia. Se casó con su mejor amiga, la cual conoció el primer día en su estadía en Vinichi y tuvo dos hijos varones.

Valey estudió Periodismo y se hizo reportera de El Quisquilloso, el periódico del padre de Luna. Se casó con un auror que conoció pocos años después de salir del colegio, tuvo una hija.

Alan se casó con Neville y adoptaron a tres niños, un varón y dos mujeres.

Gaia se casó con George Weasley, tuvieron gemelos, ambos varones.

Después de Sirius Junior llegaron dos hijos más: Amelia y John.

Harry se acercó a su mujer, la cual miraba por una ventana al bosque donde jugaban sus tres hijos; la rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y la abrazó por detrás.

\- ¿En qué piensas, amor?- preguntó Harry.

\- En cómo nos conocimos.

\- Me acuerdo de ese día. En cuanto miré tus ojos se me cortó la respiración y desde entonces no he dejado de mirarte ni de pensar en ti.

\- A mí me pasó lo mismo, la diferencia es que yo te vi en cuanto entraste a Hogwarts, tú no sabías ni que yo existía- dijo riendo.

\- Siento haberte hecho esperar.

\- La espera valió la pena.

Luna se dio la vuelta en sus brazos, Harry la estrechó más fuerte y la besó como sólo sabía hacerlo él, con ternura, pasión pero sobre todo con amor.


	23. Nota de autor

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado esta historia. Te quiero agradecer por estar aquí incluso cuando he estado más de un año ausente. Gracias por tu review. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Suzette Ilyria: Gracias a ti por leerla y dejar tus comentarios. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Bueno como podéis ver este no es un capítulo, es una nota para poder contestar a los comentarios que habéis dejado.**

 **Gracias a todos!**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**


End file.
